What if?
by SiennaS
Summary: This story is a re-published title from a few years ago and is titled What if because it's very much a what if scenario. What would Station 51 look like if they'd had a female fire fighter/paramedic on their crew? Johnny Gage/OC
1. Chapter 1

_So I've been going back and forth on this for a few months now trying to decide if I wanted to re-post this story. You see, back when I acquired the catalog of published stories from my friend (who was a published author), she also handed over her fan fiction stories and her FF account. She'd said she was done writing and since she couldn't delete the account I could just have it. So I took it over and wrote some WWE fan fiction. I've really enjoyed the response and interaction I've gotten since being here. But balancing my love of Fan Fiction with family, work and writing for profit hasn't been easy and I haven't been able to write or post with any consistency. Recently, I took some time to look though the back catalog of stories I'd acquired and not rewritten and republished yet. I found this Emergency fan fiction and soon found myself glued to it. I'm a big fan of emergency and I really did enjoy this story. _

_I inquired with it's original author who told me she received some flack on here for publishing it and that's why she took it down. Well, I personally think it's a good story and should be shared. I'm also a lot thicker skinned. So I'm making the decision to republish this for people to read and possibly enjoy. I will be editing and rewriting as I go, so you can consider this story a collaboration between myself and my fellow author who originally held this account. _

_Now be forewarned, this story has what some would call a pollyanna or a Mary Sue type character. IF you don't like those type of stories, don't read this. It's also pure speculation based on a 'what if' type theory. We all know that in real life this wouldn't have happened during the era the show ran. Again, it's fiction based on an idea that isn't necessarily period correct. Personally, I think that's okay, but if you're one who wants period correct or completely accurate writing don't read this. I'm also not looking for a bunch of reviews telling me how awesome I am, especially since I can't take credit for the idea. I'm simply re-posting this because I feel that if I enjoy the story then I'm sure others will too. Now on to the story..._

* * *

><p>Genevieve Conti made the right turn into the driveway leading to the back parking lot of Station 51. She steered into the empty slot in the corner of the lot, put the car in park, shut off the engine, and placed her shaking hands on the top of the steering wheel.<p>

Years of hard work, dedication and frustration culminated into this one opportunity. Now that it arrived, she hoped she could stand up to the challenge. While training at eight's she'd endured significant harassment from the older members of her team. They'd made it clear she wasn't welcome in _their_ station. Of course, that was pretty much the story with most places she'd been over the past couple of years. Would she receive the same treatment here?

Until now women firefighters and woman paramedic didn't exist in the department. She changed that statistic when she graduated first from the fire academy then the paramedic program. Though her achievements hadn't seemed to matter to the men at the stations she'd previously been assigned. All they seemed to care about was her gender and the fact she'd infiltrated their 'good ole' boys club'. Would the men of station 51 accept her as one of their own or would she yet again run into another brick wall?

After willing her fingers off the wheel she opened the door and exited the car. Gen grabbed her bag from the back seat and turned to face the building. _Maybe I should have stayed working as a nurse._ She'd carried that thought with her all through the academy and training. Yet, no matter what her instructors managed to throw at her she'd refused to quit. It wasn't just a pride issue at stake, though she'd admit to being a proud woman.

This entire process had been all about her father and her desperate need to make him proud. Samuel Conti was now a battalion chief in San Diego and proud as punch of everything she'd accomplished. How disappointed would he be if she walked away now?

Gen straightened her back and allowed determination to tamp down her doubt. _I can do this._ She'd graduated top of her class from paramedic training and in the top ten percent from the fire academy. According to the paperwork at least, she had as much right to be here as anyone inside that building.

She took a second look at the backdoor, then promptly changed direction and headed around the side of the building. Sure it might be a bit cowardly, but she could use the extra few minutes to gather her thoughts and steel her courage. The 'A' shift crew of Station 51 held a near legendary status throughout the department as being not only one of the finest crews in the county, but also one of the closest knit crews. Just how would they feel about having not only a new member, but a woman to boot?

_Come on Gen, you've worked for this all your life._ _Are you really going to let your fear keep you from grabbing your dream? _ Gen paused at the door, sucked in a deep breath and rang the bell. Her first few days might not be easy, but by God, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

After a minute the door swung open to reveal a tall and skinny man, with short dark hair. He peered at her with a questioning look. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Captain Stanley."

He stepped back for her to enter. "The Captain is in the day room." After closing the door he motioned to the closest chair. "Stay here, I'll get him."

Instead of sitting, Gen dropped her bag in the chair and took a quick assessment of the room. Very efficient and clean, unlike Captain Morgan's office back at Station 8. A few moments later another tall man with even darker hair entered. "I'm Captain Stanley. Can I help you, Miss?"

_This is it._ "Conti," Gen took a step toward him and extended a shaky hand. "Genevieve Conti."

"Conti?" In an instant, the expression on his face went from confusion to awareness. "You're G. Conti? You're our new 'utility' ma- uh, person? With a continued rise in demand for paramedics, the department created the 'utility' position with the hope that having an extra paramedic/fireman at each station would help with the excess demand and save the department money by lowering overtime pay. The utility position was in its experimental stage and if it didn't work she'd be out on her butt, looking for a new job in a hostile working environment.

She withdrew her hand and took a deep breath. His reaction was about what she expected. Still the disbelief in his tone stung. Why couldn't these men see past her long hair and breasts? "That would be me." She turned and reached into her duffle to retrieve the envelope containing her paperwork. "Chief Pendleton said to give you this."

Captain Stanley took the envelope and opened it. He quickly scanned the papers. "Well, it all seems to be in order. Forgive me Ms. Conti-"

"Genevieve," she quickly corrected.

"Genevieve. It's just I wasn't expecting a woman."

"I assumed as much. Captain Stanley, I can assure you that I am capable of doing my job and doing it well."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. If you couldn't do the job you wouldn't be standing in front of me. I simply meant that this station isn't designed to be gender neutral. Quite frankly, we're not equipped to take on a woman. The dorm, the lockers, even the latrine area is pretty much all open space. Not much room for privacy."

"Captain, please. This isn't my first assignment and it certainly isn't my first time having to bunk with men. I've learned plenty of decorum over the past year and I promise that you'll not have to worry about me."

He shook his head and looked beyond her to the empty door. "It's not I'm you I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>Paramedic John Gage poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. "So I think it goes without saying, I won't be seeing her again."<p>

"Another strike out for the great Johnny Gage," Chet snickered from across the room.

With his cup halfway to his lips John paused. "I didn't strike out. I simply chose to stop playing the game."

"Sure, John. If it makes you feel better, we'll go with that."

"Now Chet-" Feeling more defensive than he should, considering who he was arguing with, Johnny started to protest only to have his partner interrupt.

"Hey Mike, who was at the door," Roy asked just as Mike walked into the day room.

"Some woman. She asked for Captain Stanley."

Dismissing Chet from his thoughts, John turned his attention to Mike. "A woman, huh? Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous," Mike replied.

John cast a curious glance at Roy. "Really? I wonder what she wants with the Cap?"

Roy shot him a grin. "Why don't you go find out?"

Johnny smiled and set his cup on the counter. "Maybe I will."

Before he'd taken three steps, Captain Stanley entered the room with a very attractive woman with deep auburn hair by his side. "Guys, I need your attention for a minute." He turned to the woman. "Guys, this is Genevieve Conti. Genevieve has been assigned to 51's 'A' shift as our utility ma…uh person."

Johnny knew his look of disbelief must have matched those of his co-workers as they all exchanged glances. A woman fire fighter? At Station 51? The idea was crazy.

"Genevieve, this is our engineer Mike Stoker."

She nodded at Mike and smiled. "We met already. Nice to meet you, Mike."

Johnny would have sworn Mike actually blushed in response.

Cap continued. "These here are linemen, Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez."

Gen shook hands with each man. "Nice to meet you both."

"And these here are paramedics Roy Desoto and John Gage."

"A pleasure," she responded with a smile as she shook hands.

"The pleasure is all ours," Johnny offered taking her hand in his before Roy could reach her. Mike hadn't been kidding. She was absolutely beautiful and in a natural sort of way. Her green eyes sparkled with intensity and what appeared to be just a little bit of fear. Most likely she was just nervous. It couldn't be easy for her to be starting in such a male dominated field.

Her full, pink lips tipped up into a smile and she cocked her head to the side. "It's going to make working very difficult if you don't let me have my hand back."

"What?" Mesmerized, Johnny studied her, noting her high cheek bones with just a touch of freckles peppering her creamy skin. Her auburn hair appeared long, but she currently had it pulled up into a pony tail.

"My hand," she repeated. "Can I have it back please?"

"Uh, yeah." Feeling more than a little embarrassed he let go. "Sorry."

Gen grinned and Johnny's heart did a little flop in his chest. Now how in the world was he supposed to work with such a beautiful distraction around?

Captain motioned to the men. "Roy, why don't you help Genevieve locate an empty locker to stow her gear. Chet and Marco, we'll need to come up with some system for blocking off one the corner bunks to give her some privacy. John…" Cap stopped for a moment then smirked. "Dig up the extra gear we have around here so we can see what will fit her."

_Gear?_ Johnny nearly protested at being given the task of digging out the gear. "Right, Cap, gear." He turned and walked out to the apparatus room. _How come Roy gets to give her the tour?_

Twenty minutes later Roy reappeared with Genevieve in tow. "I have a couple of turn outs for you to try, Genevieve." Johnny held up the coat for her to see. "Why don't you let me help you see which one fits the best?"

She gave him a smile that would have brought the best of men to their knees. "Thanks, uh, John right?"

"That's right." He grinned.

"Hey, Genevieve," Chet called. "Cap wants you in his office. Something about filling out some more paperwork."

"I'll be right there." She shrugged. "Sorry. This will have to wait 'til later."

"Hey, no problem," he replied, but she'd already started to walk away. Conflicting emotions plagued John as he watched her go. Attraction was at the top of the list, followed closely by concern.

With Gen out of sight Roy turned to him. "You best get that Johnny Gage charm under control. She's not some dame for you to hit on, pal. She's our new partner."

"Yeah, but who knows for how long. I mean how much can she really do, Roy? Besides, I don't think there's anything in the rule book about co-workers dating." How was it that Roy could see through him so quickly?

"That's because there's never been a need for such a rule," Roy argued. "Times are changing, Junior and you best be able to change with them."

John's grin slid into a scowl. "You just love taking the fun out of everything don't you?"

Before Roy could answer Cap appeared. "Everybody into the dorm for a quick meeting."

Johnny tossed the turn out back into the closet and closed the door before following Roy into the dorm.

"Okay, guys, while Genevieve is filling out the rest of her paperwork I'm going to make this quick. I just had a conversation with Chief Pendleton. He made the decision to place Genevieve here because he feels we're the best chance she has for succeeding as a fireman."

"Wait a minute, Cap," Roy began. "She's already been through the program so she knows her stuff. Why does he think she won't succeed?"

"From what he told me she's run into quite a bit of prejudice from the men at both sixteens and eights. Before that, during her time at the academy her instructors rode her much harder than the other trainees. He said the other trainees actually filed a complaint on her behalf and after an investigation the two instructors were fired.

"Yeah, yeah." Chet waived his finger at Cap. "I remember hearing about that. Rumor had it that the instructors had made this one trainee run the same drill over and over for hours with no brakes and no fluids. Later than night they found the trainee unconscious in his bunk and had to call an ambulance."

"Oh yeah," Roy nodded. "I remember that incident. Rumors were flying all over the department for a couple of weeks, then all of a sudden there was a hush up and nobody knew anything. _She_ was the trainee?"

Captain nodded. "That's what Chief Pendleton said. He also said she never once complained and finished the program in the top ten percent. He also said that Captain Morgan over at 8's gives his highest recommendation for her. He wanted to keep her on his crew, but knew the men would never completely trust her. He suggested 51 and our crew in particular knowing we'd give her a fair shake and that's just what we're going to do, right guys?"

The crew nodded in unison. "Absolutely," Roy said.

"Good, because I know having her here is going to be a bit uncomfortable for all of us until we get used to each other. Let's do our best to make her feel welcome." Cap clapped his hands together. "That's it. Let's disburse before she finds us."

Johnny followed Roy into the locker room. "Hey Roy, I heard about that incident too. Going through training is hard enough without any extra pressure. If what Cap's telling us is true, she went through hell."

"Sounds that way," Roy agreed. "And consider that she still made it through the program. I'd say that makes her one tough person and probably damn good at her job too."

Johnny looked toward the door and pondered Roy's statement. He'd never once ever considered the idea that one day he'd have a woman partner, but face with the exact situation the idea was starting to not sound so bad. If nothing else life around the station was about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the last of her paperwork Genevieve organized her belongings in her new locker, set up her bed and barely managed to find a turnout coat that fit before tones began to sound. As if someone flipped a switch inside her the adrenaline began to flow as she raced toward the vehicles. She skidded to a stop and glanced between the engine and squad.

"Gen, climb in." Johnny held the squad's passenger door open. Quickly she slid inside and found herself wedged between two men she barely knew, two men who she would now consider her partners. Would they trust her in the face of danger? Could she trust them?

It took less than five minutes before they pulled up on a two story home engulfed in flames. Gen's heart pounded as she slid from the seat and rushed toward the engine to help pull hose. It might not be her first fire, but it was the first with her new crew and she didn't want to screw anything up. Just as she reached for a line Cap's voice caused her to stop.

"We have two children trapped on the second floor, a boy and a girl. John, Roy, Gen, grab your gear and move."

With a new purpose, Gen turned and raced for the squad. She grabbed what was now her SBCA and mask. "I'll take the first floor," Roy said. "You and Johnny take the second floor and split up."

Gen nodded as Johnny helped her into the straps. She quickly secured it in place, then rushed toward the burning building right behind Roy. Upon gaining entrance, a rush of heat hit her straight on and she slowed for only a moment before turning toward the staircase.

Once on the second floor she split from Johnny and race down the hallway to the farthest door where a picture of a pink butterfly hung on the outside. She shoved open the door and dropped to the floor on hands and knees and began her search. Thick rolls of smoke filled the room making it nearly impossible for her to see. All too familiar memories tapped her conscious as she looked for the little girl.

_Her room was black when she'd awaken coughing. A soft hiss permeated the silence sending chills crawling up her spine. Gen grabbed her teddy bear Bosco and slipped from her bed. "Mommy?" She opened the door and let loose a scream as her vision quickly filled with bright orange and red flames. Intense waves of heat forced her to close the door. _

_"__Mommy! Mommy!" she cried. Terror clutched her tiny heart and caused her throat to close. 'I'm scared. Where is mommy?' The evil smoke rolled into her room from beneath her closed door. She ran to her bed and grabbed a blanket and shoved it against the bottom of the door. ' Go away smoke. Go away.'_

_With tears in her eyes she snatched up Bosco and her favorite blanket and ran for her closet. Maybe she'd be safe in there. Maybe the nasty fire wouldn't find her there. Time seemed to stand still as the house groaned and creaked around her. Tears stained her face as she continued to cry for her parents, not understanding why they weren't coming._

_Her chest hurt and her throat felt like it was on fire, causing her to cough over and over. Still she clung to Bosco, knowing he would never leave her. Then from underneath her closet door came light. It flickered and grew and Gen sank deeper in her closet, clutching her bear and blanket with all her might. 'Go away bad fire. Go away!'_

_The door flung open and she screamed in response as a man in a black mask reached into the closet for her. His big hands latched onto her tiny frame and he pulled her from her haven. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm going to get you out of here," the man said, his words muted by his mask. _

_"__I want mommy," Gen whimpered as he clutched her tight and tossed her favorite blanket over her head. _

_"__I know, honey. I know. Let's get you out of here."_

Gen shuddered at the memory then headed directly for the little girl's closet. She opened the door and found the tearful four year old clutching tight to a stuffed pink bunny with floppy ears. "I want my mommy."

"I know you do, sweetheart. Let's get you out of here." Gen reached for the girl and was surprised when the child climbed from the closet into her arms. "What's your name, honey?"

"Tabitha," the little girl sniffled.

"Okay Tabitha, I'm Genevieve and I'm going to take you to your mommy. Now hold onto me."

With her bunny wedged between them, Tabitha latched onto Gen. "My blanket. My blanket." She pointed to the bed.

Genevieve turned and grabbed the crocheted pink and white blanket off the bed and tossed it over Tabitha's head. "Okay, kiddo. Let's get out of here." She rushed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway in time to meet up with and empty handed Roy at the top of the steps. "Where's Johnny?"

"He found the boy and headed out. I was on my way to help you."

"Thanks, but not needed."

"Good. Let's go."

Gen gave him a nod and started down the steps with Roy behind her. With one foot on the ground floor and all too familiar groan rent the air. "Go," Roy urged, but it was too late as the ceiling above began to fall on them. Gen managed three quick steps before a falling beam had her ducking for cover. Turning to her side to protect Tabitha, Gen landed hard on her left shoulder, knocking the air from her lungs.

Pain seared through her shoulder, but she did her best to focus her attention on the terrified and crying little girl. "You're okay." Gen tried to soothe. "You're okay."

"Genevieve!" At the sound of Chet's voice she turned to see him running toward her. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Take the girl. I'll be right behind you."

Chet snatched up Tabitha, bunny, blanket and all, and scurried for the door.

Gen tried to move, but something kept her tied in place. She was stuck, but by what? She did a quick assessment of her limbs. Nothing but her shoulder really hurt and everything appeared to move freely, so what was the deal? It took several seconds before she realized the beam had pinned her by her SBCA. If she lost her tank she could slip free. Without wasting another second she made quick work of unhooking her tank and sliding free. Her shoulder hurt like hell, but otherwise she didn't feel injured.

As she headed for the door she glanced back and immediately skidded to a stop. Without hesitation she turned and headed for Roy' who'd also been pinned by the beam. With no oxygen to protect her from the ensuing deluge of smoke she wouldn't have long to survive, but no way was she going to leave without her new partner.

Genevieve stumbled through the debris to where the beam lay across Roy's legs. Willing every ounce of strength in her body she pulled on the beam, but it didn't move. She looked at Roy and noted the panic in his eyes even as he waved her off, motioning for her to get out and leave him behind.

With a defiant shake of her head she began looking for something to use as leverage. No way would she be responsible for leaving a partner behind. Not now. Not ever. She spotted a large chunk of two by four a few feet away and climbed over the beam after it. Within second she returned to Roy, wedged the wood beneath the beam and began the arduous task of removing the obstruction. The extra leverage helped and the beam began to move. _Just a little more_.

With each intake of breath rolling black smoke filled her lungs, stealing what little oxygen was left until her tiny coughs slid into violent wracking coughs that shook her entire body. _We're not going to die in here, damn it._ With a renewed determination she gave one last effort. The beam moved just enough for Roy to free his leg. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and made a grab for Genevieve.

She let go of the wood and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Lean on me," she yelled, hoping that he would trust her enough to do just that. Obviously injured by the falling debris, Roy did in fact lean on her as together they trekked through the burning house. Each step, each intake of breath seemed to bring her both closer to freedom and to the ominous darkness. She focused on the open door and tried not to panic as her vision began to tunnel.

"Just a little more," Roy's mumbled encouragement came from behind his oxygen mask. She looked up through smoke filled eyes and nodded, understanding that he'd no more leave her now than she would have him a few minutes earlier. They'd just reached the entrance when the telltale groaning grew from inside the structure. "Go," Roy urged and they scrambled down the steps.

Gen's feet hit the ground and she dropped to her knees, coughing and gasping for every breath as she looked over her shoulder in time to see the house collapse inward. _Thank God!_ She dropped forward to her elbows and retched.

Within seconds, a pair of hands gently traveled across her back. "Come on, Gen. Let's get you some oxygen." She set back on her heels and looked up into the face of her new captain. A look of compassion and pride met her stare right before he grabbed her beneath the arms, pulled her to her feet.

"Where. Are. The. Children?" she managed to ask between wracking coughs.

"With their parents." He motioned to the far corner of the yard where a man and woman clutched Tabitha and a boy.

Relief washed through her and she would have dropped to her knees a second time if it hadn't been for Cap holding her upright. He guided her to where Johnny was now working on Roy.

"John, got another one for ya, pal. Pretty sure she ate more smoke than was healthy."

"I-I'm…I'm fine, Cap," Gen said between coughs only to have her words meet a dark stare that she was pretty sure meant he didn't believe her.

"Humor me, then," he replied and guided her toward the spot Johnny motioned for her to sit. "Now sit and let your new partner check you out."

Before she could reply with a 'Yes Sir," John had an oxygen mask over her face and her wrist in his hand taking her pulse. "Just keep the mask on and breathe deep," he instructed.

"I know the drill," she managed to mumble from behind the mask. Despite not wanting to end up a patient on the first call of her first shift she had to admit the oxygen felt good on her newly abused lungs.

Apparently she'd amused him with her response as he gave her a cockeyed smile. "I'm sure you do. Now lay back and relax. You've earned it." He wore a look of admiration as he stared down at her and deep down pride welled. She'd done exactly what she'd set out to do. She'd proven herself to her new crew. With a nod, she eased back onto the cool grass. My god she was tired. Indulging in a little rest, she closed her eyes and tried to breath deep. The sooner she could rid the smoke and soot from her lungs the sooner she could return to work.

She lay there listening to the sounds around her. A siren grew closer and closer until it stopped and she assumed an ambulance had arrived. Men yelled to and fro, giving and taking instructions and the sound of glass shattering and burning wood filled her ears. All of it seemed strangely familiar, almost comforting in a way. From the time she was five years old, this is what she knew, what she'd been used to.

"Gen." A gentle hand landed on her shoulder and gave her a shake. "Gen, you still with me?"

Gen opened her eyes and smiled. "Yep. Just resting like you said."

Johnny grinned. "Well, I have to say that it's nice to finally have a partner who listens to orders."

"This coming from the most obstinate patient on the face of the earth," Roy chimed in. His face came into her line of vision as he leaned over her. "How ya doing, hon?"

"Good." She pushed up to her elbows and looked from one to the other. "The pressure in my chest is gone. My throat is a little sore and I'm not quite as sleepy as I was a few minutes ago."

"All good signs," Roy agreed. "Feel like taking a ride?"

Gen shook her head. "Not really, but I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question."

"You catch on fast," Johnny laughed. "You going on a stretcher or you gonna walk to the ambulance?"

"Well, since there isn't a third choice to rejoin the crew I think I'll take option B and walk."

"Thought you might." He extended a hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her up. Slightly unsteady on her feet she stumbled forward and landed against his chest. "Whoa there." Johnny wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe you're not as good as you thought?"

Gen raked a shaky hand through the loose strands of hair escaping her ponytail and looked at him. In his gaze she found concern and gratefulness staring back. "Maybe, but I don't want to look weak in front of the others. Not on my first day anyway."

"Understood. Let's get you to the ambulance. You can lie down inside."

Roy waited inside the back of the ambulance his leg in a splint, but otherwise looking none the worse for wear. "Johnny is she okay?"

He glanced down at Gen as she leaned again him then back at Roy. "She'll be fine. Just needs a bit more oxygen and probably some fluids."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," he replied.

"For what?"

"For saving Roy's hide."

Gen climbed into the back of the ambulance and with Roy's help eased onto the stretcher just in time to have Johnny appear next to her, oxygen in hand. "You didn't think you were getting away without this did you?"

"I was kinda hoping," she shot back.

Her cutesy response earned her a frown and she suddenly felt like a petulant child. "Sorry. I guess I'm not such a good patient after all."

"Don't worry about it," Roy offered. "Johnny here holds the county record for worst patient."

Apparently ignoring his partner's remark John let out a sigh and set the mask over her face. "Be thankful I'm letting you off without an IV, though I suspect once Bracket gets a hold of you that might change." In an instant his look turned soft as he stared down at her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain."

Johnny smirked and shook his head as he exited the vehicle. He turned and pointed a finger at her from where he stood. "You stay put and leave the oxygen in place." He turned his attention to Roy. "You also stay still and don't move that leg too much. I'll be right behind the ambulance so if either of you need anything have them stop."

Roy rolled his eyes and glanced at Gen, a cheeky grin on his face. "I forgot to tell you that he's a mother hen too."

Johnny scowled. "Very funny. Now sit back and behave." With that he shut them inside the ambulance and with a quick bang on the back door they were off.

Obviously still in some pain Roy rubbed at his leg then glanced down at her. "You know, as the junior member you had a duty to listen to me when I waved you off back there."

Gen slid her gaze sideways and met Roy's stare head on, then pulled the oxygen mask down to speak. "If I had listened, you might very well be dead right now."

"You could have gone for help," he quickly countered.

"There wasn't time and you know it," she shot back. "Sorry, but I tend to be a bit selfish when it comes to my co-workers. No way was I going to have your death on my conscious when I could have done something about it."

"Even if it meant losing your life too?"

She shrugged and looked away, trying to play down the significance of his statement. "Calculated risk."

"And one you're obviously prepared to take."

Her gaze flick upward to once again meet his stare. "Just as much as you are."

For several second they held each other's gaze before he finally conceded. "You're right."

It was a tiny victory, but one that meant so much coming from one half of the best paramedic team in the county. She fought back a smile. "I suspect Johnny would have done the same thing."

Roy chuckled. "You're right. He would have, only he would have somehow managed to get himself injured even worse than either of us. God love him, but he can be a huge klutz. Please tell me you're not accident prone too. I'm not sure I could handle the stress of having to watch out for both of you."

Enjoying the private moment when one of her new partners, she finally smiled. "I try hard not to be. I find hospitals to be little fun and work hard to avoid them as much as possible."

He laughed, a full on chuckle that put the last of her nerves at ease. "Then you really picked the wrong line of work."

"Nah," she waved a hand at him. "I just do my best to be upright and walking when I enter a hospital."

Roy shook his head as he reached down for her mask. "Don't we all? Now put that back on before Johnny has my hide."

She wanted to laugh but ended up in a coughing fit instead. Eventually she managed to settle back against the gurney and try to relax only to feel Roy's hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him, surprised by the look of gratitude on his face. "Thank you for having my back." he said.

Unexpected emotions welled inside until Gen was sure she would cry. His acceptance of her meant more than he could possibly know. Unable to speak for fear of sobbing, she simply nodded her acknowledgement of his gratitude and then closed her eyes. Maybe, just maybe things here would work out. Maybe, she dared to hope, maybe she'd finally found a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After an hour spent receiving oxygen and IV fluids, Gen eased into the squad's passenger seat and closed the door. She glanced at Johnny, who sat behind the wheel, his hands positioned at 10 and 2. Silence filled the air between them.

With a hairline fracture in his tibia and some severe bruising, Roy wouldn't be back to work this shift or probably the next. They both knew just how lucky Roy was and how much worse the situation could have been.

Johnny inhaled deeply then blew out the breath before he turned to look at her. "I have to be honest."

Gen nearly groaned at his statement. In her experience, nothing good ever started with the phrase 'I have to be honest.' "Okay."

"I wasn't all that sure about you working with us when Cap introduced you this morning. This job sometimes requires an immense amount of strength and stamina and I wasn't convinced a woman could manage." He paused and met her stare head on. "I was wrong."

_What? _ That certainly wasn't what she'd expected him to say.

"When Roy told me what you did, I almost couldn't believe it. According to him, it should have taken two or three men to lift that beam. Yet, you managed to find a way to get it off of him, even though every breath you took brought you one step closer to death. You didn't leave him and that means everything."

For the second time that morning, unexpected emotions welled inside her. Gen turned away and took a moment to study the bandage from her IV site while she reined in her wayward feeling. "You guys would have done it for me," she finally managed to say, then paused as the truth of her statement sank in. If the situation had been reversed there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they would have saved her.

"After what I heard the guys at 8's put you through I'm surprised you'd be so sure about such a thing."

Gen lifted her gaze to look out the window. He was right for being so surprised. Actually, she was still shocked at the trueness of her words. She definitely wouldn't have been so sure if she were still at 8's.

"You're right, though," he continued. "We would have and not just because you were trapped. In case you haven't figured it out already, this crew is more than just a group of guys who work together. We're a family. We take care of our own and you are now one of us."

Inside she jumped for joy as she once again allowed hope to flourish. Outside she simply turned her gaze to meet his. For her, any expression of emotion meant weakness and she damn well wasn't going to show what a 'girl' she could be in front of her new partner.

His lips tipped into a smile as he reached down and turned on the squad. "Unfortunately, as the newest member of our little family you must now suffer an initiation of sorts."

For the first time since her introduction wariness filtered through her. What exactly did they have in store for her? "And what would that be?" Gen asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

John put the squad in gear and drove out of the lot. "It's nearly lunch time and its Chet's turn to cook."

Ten minutes later John backed the squad into the bay and put it in park. Before he could switch off the engine Gen stepped out and stopped short at unsavory aroma hanging in the air. _What is that awful smell?_ She shut the door and slowly walked around the back of the squad toward the day room.

Her gaze met Johnny's just outside the door. The grin he wore said it all. He hadn't been kidding about lunch. With some caution she followed him inside

"Hey, how's Roy," Captain Stanley asked as he folded the newspaper and set it aside.

"Good." Johnny nodded. "Bracket said he has a hairline fracture and some bruising in his leg, but other than that he's good."

"Thanks to Gen," Marco added as he set plates on the table. "If you two had been inside that house any longer we would have been pulling you both out of the basement."

Gen looked from John to Marco and struggled to find the words. Never in all the time she'd spent in the academy or at 8's did they ever give her such open praise. "H-how do you know I rescued Roy? How can you guys be so sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"When I took that girl from you I saw the beam had the two of you pinned," Chet added from where he stood at the stove. "As soon as she was safe I was going to come back in for you. Then, all of a sudden both of you appeared in the door. There wasn't any way Roy would have been able to move that beam from his position."

Heat flooded her face as she looked away. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal," Johnny argued. "You're not giving yourself enough credit, Gen. What you did today is a huge deal."

"Johnny's right," Cap agreed. "Say, I meant to ask what happened to your oxygen?"

"The beam pinned my tank," she replied. No matter how modest she felt, she would answer her captain's questions. "When I realized I could get free if I lost my air, I did. I started to leave when I spotted Roy beneath the beam." Her gaze drifted from Captain Stanly to Johnny. "I couldn't leave him."

There was pride in Johnny's eyes as he nodded his acknowledgment to her statement.

"Well." Chet walked toward the table with a large pot in hand. "In celebration of our newest member and her sweet save this morning I've cooked up something special." He set the pot on the table and lifted the lid.

The rest of the crew wrinkled their noses at the stench as Gen leaned over the table to gain a look inside. "Um…what is it?" she managed to ask even as bile crept up her throat at the site before her.

"Goulash!" he said, his face filled with obvious pride of his cooking prowess.

_Goulash?_ Jen barley managed not to show her disgust. What simmered inside that pot looked nothing like any Goulash she'd ever eaten. _Now I understand what Johnny meant by initiation._

"Goulash," Johnny protested. "Chet, I thought you said you liked Genevieve."

The grin on Chet's face disappeared with Johnny's statement. "I do like her."

"Then why would you torture her with that?" Johnny pointed to the pot.

"Guys," Gen held out her hands to separate the men. "It's okay." She turned to Chet. "Thank you for cooking this. I'm sure it will taste wonderful." At the very least she hoped it would taste better than it looked.

Johnny reached for a plate. "If you think Chet's cooking is going to taste wonderful then maybe I should take you back to Rampart and let them examine you again."

Gen shot him a look that had Johnny quickly shutting his mouth. While she really did enjoy the banter between the men, she didn't want them to end up in a real argument because of her. Everything was going so well. The last thing she needed was her day derailed by something as petty as lunch.

* * *

><p>By that evening Gen's stomach still hadn't recovered from Chet's lunch. After making sure a boy she and Johnny brought into Rampart was in good hands, she walked toward the nurse's station with her fist pressed against her stomach.<p>

Bracket eyed her with what she assumed was concern as she approached. "You okay, Genevieve?"

"Yeah, Doc. Stomach's just a little off."

"You're not still nervous are you?" Dixie asked. "You seemed settled after this morning. What happened?"

"Oh it's not nerves," Johnny grinned. "She had the pleasure of sampling some of Chet Kelly's cooking today."

Gen grimaced at the memory of lunch and pressed a little harder against her stomach. "Yeah. It's actually quite amazing that I ate lunch over six hours ago and I'm still suffering. To make things worse regular antacids appear to have no effect on a Chet Kelly meal."

"You just have to build up a tolerance for his cooking." Johnny reassured. "Give it some time and you'll have an iron stomach just like the rest of us." He patted his stomach.

"That's so reassuring," she shot back.

Bracket smiled. "Let's see if we can come up with something a little better for you than over the counter antacids. Come on with me to exam 2 and we'll get that stomach settled down."

She followed Bracket into the room, climbed up on the exam table and eyed Johnny who now stood just inside the door grinning. "Think this is funny do ya?"

He gave her the same crooked smile she'd seen earlier, the same smile she was coming find endearing. "I would never take pleasure in my partner's pain."

She smirked and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "Yeah right." Then she pushed against her stomach as another wave of nausea hit. "Man, Chet's cooking is lethal."

Johnny chuckled. "You know, we could always send him over to 8's to cook as payback for how they treated you."

While his statement had merit, Gen couldn't hide her grin as she shook her head. "No matter what they did to me, nobody deserves to be subject to such a harsh punishment."

"Better them than us," Johnny shot back.

"Here." Bracket handed her a glass of some milky looking liquid. "Drink this."

She took the glass and shook her head. "He was just so proud of cooking something special for me. I felt bad telling him that it smelled terrible." She lifted the glass to her lips and drank down the liquid in several quick gulps, then shuddered as she handed the empty glass to Dixie. "Argh, speaking of terrible..."

"Couldn't have been any worse than Chet's cooking," Johnny shot back.

"Oh would you just-" She stopped mid-sentence as the need to vomit arose. Her eyes widened in horror at the idea of throwing up. She started to scramble from the table only to stop as she let loose a belch Gen was sure could be heard through the entire building. "Wow." She could feel the heat of embarrassment reach her face as she covered her mouth with her hand. "That wasn't very lady like, huh?"

Dr. Bracket chuckled. "Maybe not, but the real question is, do you feel better?"

Gen took a moment to assess her condition and grinned. "Yeah, Doc. I think I do. Thanks."

"Anytime." He patted her on the shoulder. "And might I suggest that the next time its Chet's turn to cook you guys order pizza."

"We'll do that," Johnny offered. "Thanks again, Doc." He held the door for Gen and she walked out to the hallway.

"I thought you were joking about his cooking. Guess I was wrong."

He shook his head. "I would never joke about food, especially where Chet is concerned." Just as he ended his statement the handy talkie crackled to life. "Squad 51 are you available?'

Johnny keyed the button. "Squad 51 available."

"Squad 51, man down. Twenty-two, sixty five Spencer Street. That's two-two-six-five Spencer. Time out eighteen thirty."

Gen took off at a run, reaching the squad just before Johnny. She hopped into the passenger seat and immediately scrawled down the address. "No rest for the weary, huh?" she asked as Johnny started the squad and hit the lights and sirens.

"Guess not." Johnny put the squad in gear and sped out of the lot.

"Are you guys always this busy?"

"Not usually." He made a right out of the drive. "Guess its first shift luck or something."

Whatever it was, Gen hoped it slowed down soon. She could use a few minutes to rest and recoup from this crazy day.

They pulled up to the address in question, and found several police cruisers already on site. "All right," Johnny began as they stepped out of the squad. This place is pretty low on the dive scale. Just stay behind me until we know what we're dealing with."

Gen tried to hide her smile as she pulled the drug box and biophone from the compartment. While it warmed heart to be on the receiving end of his protectiveness, she could more than take care of herself. Still, if it made him feel better to look after her, who was she to argue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The faded and broken neon sign hanging above the door read Snarky's Bar and Grill. From the look of the place, Gen seriously doubted they grilled much anymore. The sound of rock music and the scent of stale beer assaulted her sense as Johnny opened the door. As they stepped inside it took a moment for her vision to adjust. Once it had, she wrinkled her nose at the sight before her. Tables lay on their sides, chairs lay splintered in several places thought the front bar area and broken glass littered the floor. She stepped, then lifted her foot at the crunching sound beneath her feet.

"Hey, Vince," Johnny said to one of the officers already on site. "What have we got here?"

_Like he really needed to ask._ Jen shook her head as she surveyed the damage.

"Bar fight." The uniformed officer pointed toward two men sitting on the edge of a pool table then to a man on the ground. "Apparently he took the worst of it."

"Ok, thanks," Johnny motioned to her. "Gen, can you take those two and I'll deal with this one?"

"Sure thing." The sooner she treated the minor injuries, the sooner she could help Johnny with the unconscious man. She turned and walked toward a man holding a bloody rag against his face. "Hey, I'm Gen. You want to tell me how that happened?"

The burly man nodded toward another pool table a few feet away. We were shooting some stick when these two guys came barreling in here beating the shit out of each other. Something about one guy hitting the other's car or something." The man shrugged. "Anyway, the one guy swung and hit that one there on the floor, knocked him out cold. Only, when the guy went down he fell into my buddy here."

He angled his thumb toward the man with the scalp laceration standing behind him. "Jake has a bit of a temper and he didn't take kindly to having his shot screwed up. He turned around and went after that guy over there the police are talking to. That's when I jumped in."

Gen turned to look in the direction the man was pointing only to find the man in question no longer with an officer. Instead, he was striding across the room, his raised hand holding the neck of an empty beer bottle, ready to strike. It took a split second for her to note his direction. "Johnny, watch out!"

"What?" Johnny turned and his eyes widened as his gaze landed on the man quickly approaching. Her heart jumped at the realization that he wasn't going to be able to react in time. Without another thought she leaped into action. Blocking the path of the man, she lifted arm to block his foreword swing. With her other arm she threw an elbow to his gut, then caught his leg with hers as she ducked beneath his raised arm and yanked it behind his back as he lost his balance and fell forward to his knees.

"Stupid bitch," the man snarled as he struggled against her grip. "Let go of me or so help m-" The last of his threat ended in an umph as she pushed forward until he was sprawled with his face on the floor and his arm pinned behind his back. She then dropped a knee on his neck as insurance that he'd stay put. "Just stay down," she yelled while two uniformed officers rushed forward. Once she was sure the police had him, she let go and stepped out of the way.

She turned to Johnny. "You okay?"

He sat on his knees, the biophone receiver in hand, mouth open staring up at her. "I'm fine."

"Good." Relaxing with his statement, she turned back to her charges and resumed tending to their wounds.

* * *

><p>Johnny was weary to the bone by the time he and Gen returned to the station. He slipped from the squad and headed for the latrine. They still had an hour until lights out, but he'd just as soon bunk down now. <em>Twelve calls!<em> He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. They'd already ran twelve calls over the course of the day and still had another ten hours to go.

_That means ten more hours working with Genevieve. _ He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. His new partner was turning out to be so much more than she first appeared and he was, well…intrigued. He turned and leaned against the sink then folded his arms across his chest as he considered the day and how easily she'd slipped into her role.

Unlike so many newbie's, not once had she second guess herself on a decision or stammered in a situation that required quick thinking. So far she beamed confidence and appeared emotionally strong. Both were good traits to have in this line of work.

He thought back to the bit of one-on-one down time they'd shared. Once she'd relaxed and began to banter with him he'd seriously started enjoying the day. While he most definitely missed Roy, having Gen here wasn't the same as having to work with some random sub.

She had a good sense of humor, which was sorely needed if she was going to work with 'A' shift's crew, but more than that she had compassion and genuine concern for those she treated. He nearly frowned at that thought. She did seem to be just a little too wrapped up in the outcome of their patients. She'd need to learn to keep some emotional distance or risk burn out. He made a mental note to talk to Roy about that issue. Gen had genuine talent and a drive he hadn't seen in a newbie in some time. The last thing he'd want would be for her to burn out.

He pushed off the sink and headed toward the day room for a glass of milk and hopefully some time to unwind.

Just outside the door he paused as her laugh filled the air. Warm and rich, it wrapped around him like a hug and his lips tipped into a smile. _How many times had she laughed like that over at 8's?_ He'd bet not many and that too was a crying shame because she had a beautiful laugh.

_You best get that Johnny Gage charm under control. She's not some dame for you to hit on, pal. She's our new partner._ Roy's early morning warning rang in his head and his smile faltered slightly. He might not be able to date her, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy working with her.

Johnny walked through the door and headed for the fridge. "I could hear Gen laughing all the way out by the squad. Just what was so funny?"

Gen looked up from where she sat at the table. Chet flanked her on one side and Marco on the other. "Oh, the guys were just reminiscing about some of the runs you all have been on." Her eyes twinkled with happiness and Johnny couldn't help but smile. After what Cap had shared this morning about her history with the department it was nice to see her happy and settled. "An alligator?" she asked. "Really?"

Johnny's grin widened as he remembered the call that brought he and Chet face to snout with a four-foot gator. "He ain't lying," Johnny added as he pulled the milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass. "Scared the life out of me." He shook his head then joined them at the table. "I was never so glad to see animal control in my life."

"Hey, Vince," Captain Stanley's salutation caught John's attention and he turned to see Vince walk into the day room. "What brings you by the station?"

Vince shook Cap's hand. "Actually, I'm here to see Johnny and your new medic." He glanced at his paper work. "Genevieve is it?"

Panic lit like a fire in the pit of Johnny's stomach. What did he want with Gen? Johnny immediately pushed away from the table to stand. "Something wrong, Vince?" _Please say no._

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to speak with Genevieve about the incident earlier."

"What incident?" Chet asked, his attention now zipping between Vince and Gen.

Slowly Gen pushed away from the table to stand. "Did I do something wrong?" Wariness laced her tone and fear quickly replaced the happiness in her eyes.

Suddenly feeling protective, Johnny stepped in front of her. "If this is about that guy, she was just protecting me."

"Protecting you," Chet questioned. "Protecting you from what?"

Vince held up a hand in response. "Relax, John. She's not in trouble. Actually, I'm damn impressed at her skills and I need to get her statement on what she saw before she put that guy to the floor."

"Floor?" Captain Stanley questioned. "Would someone please tell us what happened?"

John stepped to the side, to give Vince access to Gen and began recounting the tale. "I didn't see the guy coming at me, I only heard Gen yell to look out. Before I could turn to protect myself, she was between me and the guy." His excitement grew as he drew on the memory. "Man you should have seen her, Cap. She blocked the guys swing and had him face first on the ground with her knee on his throat before I'd had time to blink." He grinned and glanced over at Gen. "She was really something."

Several sets of wide eyes turned in her direction and Johnny could see the flush creep into her face. She shrugged her shoulders and managed to grin. "I might have forgotten to mention that I'm a black belt."

For a moment a stunned silence hung on the air, then Chet let loose a whistle. "Man, Roy's gonna be sorry he missed that. Heck, I'm sorry we missed that."

Marco grinned. "All that and looks too. Gen you're the entire package."

Her flush grew and she shook her head. "It's no big deal, really. When I was young I got picked on a lot and my dad wanted me to be able to defend myself."

Chet rocked back in his chair and grinned. "What do you think Cap? Should we start calling her killer?"

"Only if you want to be on the receiving end of that black belt." Cap warned.

"Well, on thing is for sure," Marco added. "Roy will be happy knowing that somebody else has Johnny's back when he's not around."

"Hey now," Johnny snapped, but deep down he was happy about that fact too.

Later after they'd bed down for the night, Johnny lay in his bed listening to Gen's soft breathing from the other side of the dividing wall and grinned at the darkness. After the day they'd had he was sure about one thing. Life at Station 51 would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning tones pull Gen from her slumber. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other and stared blankly at the curtain hanging near the foot of the bed. In an instant her lips tipped into a grin as a new found peacefulness slowly settled over her. _Station 51. Not 8's._

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, then paused to listen to the shuffling of her co-workers. For a second time, she glanced at the curtain and smiled. The curtain was Captain Stanley's idea in response to the difficult position her presence posed. They'd also curtained a section of lockers to allow her some dignity and privacy. Though she suspected the curtains resulted in the same effect for the men.

Who could blame them, really? The men at 8's hadn't bothered with privacy and hadn't been shy about walking around in their tee shirts and underwear at night. She knew it was a sad attempt on their part to make her uncomfortable enough she'd quit.

Instead, she'd simply ignored their pathetic and childish behavior and been sure to be as discreet as possible with how she handled personal needs and sleeping attire. While the men here seemed much more accepting and relaxed with their attitudes, out of respect for her new crew, she would continue that practice.

She'd made a point to sleep in her sports bra with an oversize tee-shirt and sleep shorts, knowing if they got a call her bunker pants would hide them. It sure beat wearing sweat pants beneath her turn out gear.

"Gen, you up back there?" Johnny's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

She pulled her bunker pants up, adjusted the suspenders and whipped the curtain back, only to come face to face with her new partner. "Sure am," she grinned.

A smile tipped his lips as he looked down at her. "Well, all right. Cap says you should make coffee while we all get dressed, then the latrine and lockers are all yours."

Obviously, Captain Stanley had worked out the logistics in his head and had deemed this a possible solution for their little dressing in front of the opposite sex issue. Considering how accommodating they'd all been, she certainly wouldn't argue with being the one to make coffee.

"Sounds good." She brushed past him and practically skipped her way across the apparatus room. Waking up to find out yesterday hadn't been some wishful dream, but her reality put her in a great mood. The only way the morning could be better was if this were the start of shift and not the end.

She set the coffee to brew and turned in time to see the guys begin to file in. "Coffee smells good, Gen," Chet offered.

"Captain Stanley said the lockers are all yours, Gen," Stoker angled his thumb toward the door.

"Thanks, guys."

Just outside the door she paused as the men began to talk. "You know," Johnny said "I didn't think it was possible for a fireman dressed in bunker pants and suspenders to look sexy, but after seeing Gen this morning, I've changed my mind."

"And do you know what she has on underneath those pants," Chet asked.

"No, what?"

"A pair of little shorts that show _all _of her legs."

"How could you possibly know that?" Johnny shot back.

"When she thought we were all asleep last night she got up to go to the bathroom. She was wearing the shorts. I'm telling you John, the girl has some serious stems."

"I don't think Captain Stanley would be happy with you two objectifying our newest co-worker," Mike stated.

"I doubt Gen would like it either," Marco added.

"Who's objectifying her," Johnny argued. "There is nothing wrong with appreciating a pretty woman. The fact that she's smart, talented, and strong only makes her that much more attractive."

Gen couldn't help but grin as she continued on to get dressed. She'd rather have them discussing her legs than ways to get rid of her.

She was packing her bag after shift when Johnny peered around the lockers. "You wanna go get some breakfast?"

Her stomach growled at the word breakfast. "Is that your way of asking me on a date?" she asked, feeling a bit cheeky after what she'd overheard earlier. There wasn't any department policy about dating co-workers, but she knew well enough not to dare try. Being the first female fire fighter in the district meant a lot of eyes were watching her every move. She wasn't going to do anything that might jeopardize everything she'd worked so hard for. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun at Johnny's expense.

His eyes went wide as he stepped around the lockers to face her full on. "No, I um…" He glanced behind him apparently to see if anyone had overheard them. "I-I didn't mean to insinuate-"

While she was enjoying watching him squirm, her conscious got the better of her and she held up at hand stopping him mid sentence. "I was joking, Johnny. I knew what you meant. Actually, I think breakfast sounds fantastic."

"You do?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>Gen sat in the passenger seat of Johnny's Land Rover and stared at the rancher style home in front of them. "What are we doing here? Whose house is this?"<p>

"Roy's house," Johnny replied then opened the door and stepped out.

_Roy's house?_ She climbed out of the vehicle and followed Johnny up the walk. "I thought you said we were going to breakfast."

"We are, but since I needed to bring Roy his things I figured we'd kill two birds with one stone."

She stopped behind him and put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

A wry grin crossed his face. "You'll see."

A moment later a woman with brunette hair opened the door, a smile plastered on her face. "Johnny. It's good to see you. I'm glad you both managed to make it."

Johnny leaned in and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Hi beautiful. I promised that we'd be here didn't I."

Gen's attention switched from the woman to John and back. She hadn't missed his use of the word 'we' in his sentence. Why did she suddenly have the feeling she'd been snookered?

The woman's gaze slid past Johnny to where Gen stood. "You must be Genevieve. I'm Roy's wife Joanne. Roy told me all about you. Come in." She stepped back and waved them both in. "Roy's in the living room reading the morning paper." She glanced from Gen to Johnny. "How about I make some breakfast?"

"Um…that's really not necessary," Gen said the same time Johnny accepted the invitation. "Thanks Joanne. That would be great."

Her smile widened and she motioned the other direction. "You two go on in and see Roy. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

She then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them standing in the entryway.

Gen grabbed Johnny by the arm. "You bamboozled me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we were going to a diner or something for breakfast. Don't you think this is a bit premature?"

Johnny's brow knit. "Premature? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about meeting his wife and stuff."

John turned fully toward her. "Look, when I called last night to see how Roy was, Joanne insisted we come over this morning so she could properly show her thanks. If I'd shown up without you she would have had my head."

"So you're more afraid of your partner's wife than me?"

His crooked grin returned. "I know what Joanne's capable of, and well, you and I don't know each other all that well yet."

"So you figured you'd take your chances with me," Gen finished his sentence then pinched him.

"Ouch." Johnny pulled his arm away and frowned. "What was that for?"

"Just a little taste of what I'm capable of, should you decide to deceive me again," she clarified before walking past him. "Well?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at her new partner. "We're here, so let's go see how Roy is doing."

John scooped up another bite of eggs and listed as Joanne and Gen became better acquainted.

"Well." Joanne handed Gen another piece of toast. "I'm just so thankful you were there to help Roy. What in the world made you want to become a fireman?"

"My dad is one."

"Really?" Roy quirked a brow. "You never mentioned that fact."

Gen shrugged. "I didn't come up. Anyway, he was recently promoted to Battalion Chief."

"Wait a minute," John pointed his empty fork in her direction. "There's no Chief Conti at LA County."

She gave him a 'well duh' look. "That's because he doesn't work for LA County. I grew up in San Diego."

"So why didn't you train in San Diego?" Roy asked.

Gen set her fork on her plate and rolled her eyes skyward. "Yeah, that wouldn't have caused too many problems, having a fire Chief's daughter going through training. Getting through training was hard enough without the added pressure of people accusing me of getting by because my 'Daddy'." She made air quotes with her fingers.

"I see your point," Roy agreed. "And you knew that by coming to LA County you had the best chance possible to succeed."

"Not just that." She shook her head. "It gave me a chance to succeed or fail on my own. I knew I was going to face enough prejudice without giving them added fuel."

"So why put yourself through the stress? Why not just become a nurse or something?" Joanne asked.

"Oh I went to nursing school," Gen added. "And I spent about six months working at a hospital in San Diego before I realize it wasn't enough for me." Her gaze turned wistful for a moment and Johnny wondered what was running through her mind

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I loved helping people, but it was easy to fall into routine. The mundane and routine tended to make me bored and grumpy. It was only when I worked the ER that I always found myself feeling so much happier. I guess I just craved more excitement in my life," she concluded.

She leaned back in her chair and tossed her napkin on her now empty plate. "Add in the fact that I'm an only child whose father really wanted someone to follow in his footsteps and my decision was really a no brainer." She smiled at Joanne. "Thank you so much for breakfast. It was delicious."

Joanne grinned. "It's the least I could after what you did for Roy yesterday."

* * *

><p>After dropping Gen back at the station so she could get her car, Johnny headed home. He considered the last twenty-four hours and what he'd learned. At first he'd thought maybe she was some women's lib type chick with a chip on her shoulder and something to prove. Now he knew better. For some families firefighting was a way of life and something that was in their blood.<p>

Chances were she knew more about being a fireman than most of the guys in the department simply because of her father sharing his experiences. That combined with her genuine interest in helping people and making a difference and he'd bet she'd quickly become one of the best damn paramedics in the county.

Those dorks over at 8's hadn't realized what a special thing they had in her. They were all lucky that the antiquated notions and bigotry of those men hadn't pushed her to quit. He smiled at that thought. The men at 8's loss was 51's gain and John for one was going to make sure she got the best chance possible to succeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_I felt that the jump from this chapter to the next was too big and important pieces of the original story were left out in the author's rush to get it out there. So, for those of you who read it before, the last half of this chapter is new and the next chapter will be completely new. Hopefully, what I've done here will add to the story and help make the flow better. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Gen opened here apartment door to the ringing of the telephone. She kicked the door shut with her foot and raced for the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Princess, I was beginning to think you weren't home."

Gen grinned and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Hey dad. I wasn't home. I just got in."

"Did your shift go over?"

"No. Actually, I had breakfast with my new partners."

"Oh?" The piqued curiosity in his tone made her smile. He'd talked her through so many bouts of depression and continually propped her up every time she'd wanted to quit. To hear she'd been socializing with co-workers after shift must have come as a surprise.

"One of my co-workers was hurt on a call yesterday. Not bad, but he'll be out of work for a couple of shifts. My other partner, who is also a paramedic took me with him and we went by our partner's house to see how he was doing this morning."

"Well, it sound like things are going well at your new station."

Gen swiped the loose hair out of her face and smiled as she thought back on her first shift. "They are. I've pinched myself several times over the last twenty-four hours just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"That's good, baby girl. That's very good. Tell me all about your first shift."

For the next thirty minutes she recounted her tale with more enthusiasm than she thought possible. She went slow, making sure to not to leave out anything she knew he'd consider important.

"Sounds like you had a great first shift. I have to ask. How'd you feel when you went in after that little girl?"

"A little nervous," she replied, knowing where he was heading with the conversation. "I was afraid I wouldn't find her in time. When I got to her room and didn't see her, I nearly panicked." She began picking at no-existent fuzz on her pants as a fresh wave of emotion flooded through her. "Then I remembered and I went straight for her closet. She was there hiding, just like I had been."

"And you got her out."

"Well, I had help, but yes, I got her out."

"And her parents?"

"Both safe and sound," she replied feeling both relief and heartache in her statement.

"Well, you did good work, baby girl. I'm proud of you."

Joy filled her heart as tears prickled her eyes. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud. "Thank Dad."

* * *

><p>"So after three months working with my boys how do you feel?" Dixie asked as she filled the supply order Gen provided.<p>

Gen didn't even try to hide her grin. "Fantastic. Roy is such a great teacher and so patient. If I'm not sure of something all I have to do is turn to him and he explains everything in detail until he's sure I understand."

Dixie nodded. "Roy was part of our first batch of trainees. I remember he was so passionate about the paramedic program. He graduated top of the class."

Gen arched a brow. "Really? He never mentioned that to me."

Dixie placed the bag of D5W in the box. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, me either I suppose." Gen agreed as she glanced over at the door to Treatment Room 2, where Roy remained with a teenage victim of a car accident. She'd latched onto him at the accident scene and begged him not to leave her. True to his nature, he'd promised to stay with her and even now remained with her while Dr. Early began his examination.

"You and Johnny also seem to be getting along extremely well," Dixie observed.

Gen slid a sideways look toward her friend. She'd already caught wind of the new and unfounded rumors started by the men at eight's. "Implying?"

Dixie held up her hands in defense. "I'm not implying anything. I'm simply making an observation."

"You're also wondering if the rumors that the guys at eight's are spreading is true, right?"

"Well. You and Johnny do seem to be quite chummy."

"We are. He's slowly becoming a true and trusted friend, but those rumors are unfounded, Dix. They're nothing more than another way for the men of my old crew to try and get me out of the fire department."

Dixie's smile faltered. "I don't understand why they still have a bone to pick with you. I mean it's not like you're working on their shift anymore. So why can't they just let it go already?"

Hoping to downplay how much the rumors actually bothered her, Gen gave Dixie's statement a shrug. "They're nothing more than a bunch of vindictive, narrow minded, bigots with antiquated opinions about women. They also know what a ladies man Johnny is, so I suppose they figured headquarters would believe the rumor and fire me."

"But there isn't any rule in the department about co-workers dating, is there?"

Gen shook her head. "No. There's never really been a need for such a rule and I don't plan on giving them any reason to create one. I already filed a complaint with headquarters about the rumor. They're investigating to see if they can ascertain who started it and why."

"And if they are able to find out who started it?"

"He'll be disciplined."

"Well," Dixie returned to the cabinet and grabbed two vials of morphine. "I hope they figure out who it is, because I'd hate for your friendship with Johnny to suffer because of their stupidity."

Dixie's statement caused Gen to pause. "Why would it suffer?"

"I don't know?" Dixie replied as she placed the vials in the box. "It's just that you seem to be good for him is all. Since you joined the crew he's been calmer, more focused and dare I say, happier. I'd hate to see that change because of the ignorance of a few."

Gen turned her attention down the corridor to where Johnny stood with one of the new nurses on staff. Even from her vantage point she could tell he'd once again turned on that fake Gage charm she found so annoying. "Apparently being around me hasn't improved his ability to win over the ladies." She shook her head. "I tell him all the time that he's much more likable when he's being himself. Yet, he insists on turning on that insincere fake charm." Disgusted with what she saw she turned back to Dixie. "It's so irritating."

Dixie grinned. "What's that old saying that you can lead a horse to water?"

Gen signed as she turned her attention back to Johnny. "Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating. Johnny really is such a great guy. When he's being himself he has a natural charm and child-like innocence that seeps out. It's a wonderful quality that any woman would be attracted to, but most women never get a chance to see it because he turns on that phony playboy attitude and scares them away."

"Their loss is your gain."

Dixie's reply had Gen tearing her gaze back to her friend. "My gain? Look Dix, I already told you-"

"I know what you said," Dixie cut her off. "What I meant, is as long as he doesn't have a steady girlfriend, he'll spend more time with you and your friendship will continue to flourish. I know you're just friends, but I'm telling you, Genevieve, you're good for him and I want to see your friendship with him grow."

"But I don't want people getting the wrong idea about us," Gen argued.

"So what if they do?" Dixie argued. "Does their opinion really matter?"

Gen considered Dixie's question. Did what others think really matter? "Well, I don't-"

"Look," Dixie cut in. "You're foraging new ground and there will always be those who can't see it for what it really is. Do what makes you happy and what works for you. You haven't let other's opinions influence your life so far right?"

Gen thought about all the grief she'd taken since joining the department. "Right."

"So don't start letting other people's opinions influence your choices now. Anybody who matters will know the truth," Dixie said. "And those who don't, didn't matter anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

This is an entirely new chapter that I hope helps to fill in the gaps from the original story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Johnny hung up the phone and headed back toward the dorm. Now was a fine time to learn his bowling team was short a person for tonight's league. Where in the world were they supposed to find a fifth for the league in less than eighteen hours?

He pushed open the locker room door and stepped inside.

"Who was on the phone?" Chet asked as he shaved at the sink.

"Not that it's any of your business," Johnny replied, but it was one of the guys from my bowling league. Roger fell off a scaffolding platform at work yesterday and broken his arm. Now we're short a man for leagues tonight and he wanted me to know as soon as possible so I can help look for coverage."

"Why can't you just go with four men?" Chet asked focused on the mirror. "I mean they do it all the time when you have to work, right?"

"That comment just shows how much you don't know about bowling," Johnny replied. "When I know I'm going to have to work on a Friday night, I pre-bowl. That way they can just plug my numbers in for each round and we're not losing anything."

"So just get somebody to pre-bowl for this Roger character," Chet offered.

Frustrated, Johnny scowled and shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Chet."

Chet rolled his eyes, rinsed his face and patted it with a towel. "It amazes me how you guys can make this into such a big deal. I mean really, how hard can it be to find somebody to fill in for the guy? Anybody with two arms can toss a round rock down a lane."

"Chet-" Johnny started to reply only to have Roy cut him off.

"He's baiting you again. Don't bite."

Johnny looked from Chet to Roy. "Yeah, you're right, he is."

"Why don't you ask Genevieve to bowl for Roger," Marco asked.

"Yeah," Chet piped up. "You taught her to bowl a couple of months ago didn't you?"

"I did," Johnny offered as he began dressing in his street clothes. Thank goodness this shift was over, because Chet had really been working his nerves. "So?"

"So, I'm sure with your tutelage she's an expert by now. So why couldn't she bowl for this guy?"

"She's not an expert-"

"Don't bite," Roy warned again.

Johnny closed his mouth, turned and grabbed his shirt out of his locker. Actually, asking Gen wasn't such a bad idea. Over the past couple of months she'd grown into a fairly decent bowler. Not as good as him, but the numbers she'd pull would at least sustain them for this week. "Actually, maybe I will ask Gen."

* * *

><p>Johnny opened the door and motioned for Gen to enter. "I really appreciate you agreeing to do this for me. The team would have been in a bind without you."<p>

The familiar smell of cigarette smoke and fried foods hit her in the face. "Don't sweat it. I'm happy to help. Besides, it's not like I had anything else planned for tonight anyway. Other than a nice relaxing bath, glass of wine and a good book, she didn't have plans, but she could still do all of those things after they finished.

"We're on lanes eleven and twelve." Johnny motioned toward the lanes nearest the bar area.

She refrained from rolling her eyes and headed in direction he indicated. She would have rather been on the other end of the building, far away from the bar, but she'd make it work.

A few minutes later she stepped up to the lane to take her practice bowl. Johnny walked up behind her. "You remember what I taught you right?"

"Yes," she replied while she eyed the lane.

"Remember, don't hold the ball too tight and don't swing too far back. Gentle release. Don't drop it."

"Johnny!" She turned to face him. "I know you're trying to help, but stop, okay? I've got this and if you keep coaching me you're gonna end up making me nervous."

In an instant his expression turned from hopeful and happy to crestfallen. "I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

How could a simple look from him could make her so feel guilty? She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I know you are. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You've been a great teacher, so how about you let me show off what I've learned okay?"

He flashed her a quick wry Johnny Gage grin. "Okay. I'm sorry I hovered. I'll just go sit down and let you do your thing."

She waited for him to walk away then she turned, eyed the lane, set up and let the ball go. All the pins scattered and from somewhere behind her Johnny let out a woot! "That's my girl," he said as she walked back to where he sat. She gave him a high-five. "See, I told you I could do this."

"You bowl like that tonight and we'll be in first place when we leave."

"Well, if it isn't the princess of the LA County Fire Department as I live and breathe?' The familiar voice caused Gen's skin to crawl and she looked past Johnny to see William Barlow, Pete Thomas and Kevin Michener from Station eight standing just outside the doorway. Her heart sank. What in the hell were they doing here?

Barlow turned to Michener. "You know it appears to me that the princess here can do anything she wants and headquarters is just going to turn a blind eye to it."

Kevin Michener nodded. "It certainly looks to me like the rumors are true."

"Rumors you were all too willing to propagate without any basis," she defended.

"Hey, from where we stand it certainly appears that there is in fact a basis for them," Pete Thomas offered.

"Why she's here is none of your business," Johnny interjected. "So why don't you just go on back to the bar and drink yourself into a stupor. After all, that's why you're here, isn't it?"

Barlow stepped down into the bowling area until he was just a few feet from Gen. She prepared herself for battle, then Johnny moved forward, blocking Barlow's access to her. Gen grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. He glanced at her and she shook her head. No way was she going to hide behind him or anyone else. She didn't get his far in life by allowing others to fight her battles for her.

With some reluctance, he moved back and stood next to her instead.

"What do you want, Bill?"

"You got me suspended without pay for a full shift," he hissed.

"No, you got yourself suspended because you chose to stick your nose in where it didn't belong."

"You don't belong in this department," he shot back. "No woman belongs in this department outside of office duties."

"We're all aware of your antiquated and incredibly prejudice views on women in the department, Barlow." Johnny replied.

"Besides," Gen added. "You succeeded in getting me transferred out of eight's, which means you don't have to deal with me anymore. So just leave me the hell alone."

She turned away only to feel him grab her arm. "Don't walk away from me, you bitch."

Before she could reply Johnny lurched forward and gave Barlow a shove. "Get your hands off her, asshole." The scuffle brought both Michener and Thomas and the members of Johnny's team to their feet. The last thing she wanted was to draw any more attention to them.

"Johnny, don't." She yanked free from Barlow's grip, then pushed against Johnny's chest, trying to move him back. She appreciated him wanting to defend her, but Barlow was a big guy. Johnny wouldn't have stood a chance if the situation turned physical.

"Don't think for a second that this is over," Barlow snarled. "If I were you, I'd watch my back."

On that warning he turned and walked away, leaving Gen more than a little shaken.

For a moment Johnny stood in place, shielding her. When he finally turned to face her concern lit in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She raked a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep breath as she watch her former partners retreat. "I will be. Just give me a minute."

Johnny glanced over his shoulder at the men and watched as they disappeared back into the bar. "I don't know who he thinks he is, but he's not going to get away with that."

"Just let it go." Gen's statement had him jerking his attention back to her.

"What do you mean let it go? You can't just let him get away with that." He paused and his brow knit as if something confused him. "Wait…what did he mean by you got him suspended without pay?"

Gen shrugged. "It's not worth talking about."

"Oh no. Something is going on here that you're not telling me about. What did you do to get him suspended?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," she shot back. When Johnny only arched an eyebrow in response she sighed.

"Fine, okay. I'll tell you, but you can't repeat it to anyone.

"Okay, I won't repeat it. Now spill."

"I caught wind that the rumors about us dating started from someone at eight's in an attempt to try and get me fired. So a couple of weeks ago after shift I went to headquarters and filed a complaint against the entire station for spreading false rumors and defamation of character. Chief McConakee said he'd look into the claim. The next thing I knew they'd opened an official investigation and with the pressure of the department hanging over their heads some of the guys at eight's fingered Barlow as the perpetrator of the rumor. The department suspended him for one shift without pay."

Johnny's eyes widened. "I can't believe all that happened and you didn't tell me. Heck, I can't believe we didn't hear about it through the rumor mill."

"The guys at eight's were ordered not to talk about it or risk a more severe punishment. Chief Houts asked me to also keep it quiet."

"Why?"

"Because, he believes it would be a huge public relations nightmare if anyone learned that men within the department were harassing their co-worker."

Johnny frowned. "He means harassing the only female fire fighter in the department. So he's more concerned about how this would look to outsiders than he is with what they did and are doing to you?"

Gen placed a hand on his arm. "Now don't get yourself all twisted up over this, Johnny. They have a valid reason to be worried. If they're going to be portrayed as an equal rights department then they need to be able to attract more women to the program. They can't do that if potential candidates have to worry about harassment."

"But it's okay for you to suffer through it?"

She shook her head. While she understood just how upset he was and appreciated his concern, nothing good could come from getting upset. "Someone has to be the first and pave the way. It might not be what I signed on for, but I'm here and it's happening, so I deal with it."

"In the meantime Barlow and his gang of thugs get to threaten and intimidate you and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"I could report them again," she replied, "but what good would that really serve except to piss them off even more? Just let it go, Johnny."

"He threatened you, Genevieve. I can't just let that fact go."

Gen pointed toward the bar door. "He's half drunk and spewing venom in order to look good in front of the others." She shook her head. "He's not going to act on what he said and risk getting fired, so I'm not going to allow his empty threats get to me."

"But?"

"No." Gen pointed a finger at Johnny. "I love you for caring and wanting to stand and fight with me, but it's not your battle. It's mine and I'm telling you he's nothing more than a paper tiger, so let it go. No telling the others and no reporting this to headquarters. If we just leave it alone it will all blow over eventually. Now can we please get back to the real reason we're here?"

Johnny looked from her to the bar and back. Why did he have this terrible feeling that Barlow meant every word he said? "Okay, let's go bowl."


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another brand new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Gen watched as Johnny wrapped the rope around the section of hose. "Okay."

She pulled on the rope and lifted the hose toward her. A few feet away Chet and Roy straightened the next section of hose to be hung while Marco logged the equipment. "So we have a rare three day weekend," Marco observed. "What are you guys going to do with your time off?"

"I'm taking Joanne and the kids camping," Roy replied.

"Well I'm borrowing Fred Well's boat and going sailing," Chet said. "I'm taking Tammy, the cashier from the market with me." He turned. "How about you Johnny? Do you have plans?"

"I'm heading to Santa Barbara for the weekend." He looked up at Gen. "How about you, Genevieve? Any great plans for the weekend?"

Gen draped the hose over the bar, unhooked the rope and lowered it back down for the next section. "Not really. I might go see my Dad, but more than likely I'll just hang around my apartment and veg out."

"Doesn't sound very exciting if you ask me," Chet quipped. "I mean really, how often do we get three days off in a row over a weekend?"

"Chet, leave her alone," Roy admonished.

"Yeah, Chet. If Gen wants to do nothing on her days off that's her business," Johnny agreed.

"What?" Chet looked from the men to Gen and back. "All I said was it didn't sound very exciting."

"Some people don't need exciting to be happy," Gen replied.

"Still." Chet shrugged. "Wouldn't it be nice to do something different once in a while?"

Gen leaned an arm against the metal rail. "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know." He glanced at Johnny. "How about going with Johnny to Santa Barbara for the weekend?"

"What?" Gen jerked as if she'd been shot. Was he kidding?

"Chet!" Johnny grumbled.

"I'm not going to Santa Barbara," Gen said.

"Why not?" Chet asked.

"Well for one, Johnny didn't invite me."

"So if he'd invite you, you'd go?" Chet challenged.

"I didn't say that," Gen argued.

"So you wouldn't go?" Chet continued.

"I didn't day that either," Gen replied.

"So then you would go." Chet turned his attention to Johnny. "Why don't you take Gen with you on whatever little pow wow you're going on this weekend? I'm sure she'd enjoy seeing you go all savage for a couple of days."

"Chet," Gen scolded this time. Why did he have to always bust on John about his heritage?

"Gen wouldn't want to spend her entire weekend on some Indian reservation," Johnny said.

Gen turned to look at him. "Well, I don't know about that."

Johnny's attention jerked to her, a look of confusion on his face. "You want to go with me?"

No way could she show too much enthusiasm in front of the guys. Chet would surly take it the wrong way. She hung the last section of hose, tied off the rope and slowly climbed down the ladder so she could face Johnny. "It's not a matter of whether I want to go or not. It sounds like an interesting trip, but it's a moot point."

Johnny cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I get the distinct impression you don't want anybody going with you, so it doesn't matter what I think or want." She turned to walk away.

"Gen, wait."

When she turned back to face him she'd noted how his expression turned from confusion to worry.

"That's not it," he said. "It's just…well…nobody has ever gone with me before and I just assumed you wouldn't be interested either."

Gen did her best to give him a reassuring smile. This was such a sore subject for him. "You know what they say about assuming."

Before he could reply the tones sounded. He released her arm and they rushed back toward the rigs. The remainder of this conversation would have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Johnny finished his turn washing dishes. He placed the towel on the counter, then turned to find the rest of the guys gathered around the television. Everyone seemed engrossed in the old western playing on the screen. Everyone but Gen, who was conspicuously absent.<p>

Detouring around the guys, John slipped into the apparatus room without being noticed, then slowly crossed to the dorm. If he knew Gen, she was probably curled up on her bunk reading some book. Since she'd joined 51 every free minute they had on shift he'd find her off somewhere reading. He was pretty sure she'd started the habit when she was at eight's as a way to try and stay off Barlow's radar.

Though since she knew she didn't have to hide with them, he could only assume she must also like to read. It still amazed him that she'd choose a book over a television show.

He stepped into the dorm and glanced around. No sign of her. With their earlier conversation still weighing heavy on his mind he turned and headed to the back of the dorm. "Gen, you back there?"

"Yes," she replied from behind the curtains that hid her bed.

"Well, are you decent?"

"Of course," she said with a hint of exasperation that had him grinning.

He pulled back the curtain and peeked in. "Then is it okay if I join you for a minute?"

She closed the book and shifted on the bunk to make room for him. "Sure."

He eased onto the bunk next to her and sighed. All day he'd been fighting with himself over this decision. Was inviting her to the reservation the right thing? She seemed so intrigued when they'd discussed it earlier, but what if his instincts about her were wrong? What if she ended up being like the rest of them? No way could he handle being ridiculed by her too. Especially when they'd grown so close over the past few months.

_She's not like the rest of them and you know it._ After all, she'd suffered her fair share of bigotry and ridicule during her first year and a half with the department. Though it appeared she'd been right about Barlow being full of hot air. After their encounter with him at the bowling alley everything seemed to quiet down. Two months later Johnny still held concerns about Barlow and eight's crew as a whole, but they'd worked on a few fires with Station 8 since the incident and nothing happened.

The warmth of Gen's hand on his arm pulled Johnny from his thoughts. He glanced up at her and noted the look of concern on her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head as he replayed that morning's conversation in his head again. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

She let go of his arm and leaned against the wall. "Then why do you look like someone stole your puppy?"

He shot her a grin. "Now you know I don't have a puppy."

"Maybe that's the problem." Gen smiled. "You're having puppy withdrawal." She set her book on the small table next to the bed. "Would you like for me to get you a puppy?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes she could be so random and quirky. Balanced with her serious side, it gave her such an amazing and attractive personality. "What I would like is for you to come with me to Santa Barbara this weekend."

Her smile faltered and immediately he regretted just blurting out the invitation. Maybe he'd completely read her wrong. "Johnny, if this is about what Chet said earlier-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "It is, but not in the way that you think."

"Look, we both know Chet was just busting your chops."

Johnny nodded. "I know that. I didn't ask you because of Chet, well…not directly anyway."

She cocked her head to the side, a curious look on her face. "Then why did you ask me?"

He met her gaze. "Because you seemed genuinely interested." He patted her knee. "Nobody has ever shown any interest in that part of my life. Most people, like Chet, would rather make fun of my heritage and ridicule me for holding on to what they see as antiquated rituals."

She placed a hand over his. "Most people prefer to remain ignorant because it's easier than been educated."

He stared down at where her hand covered his and his heart lurched just a little. What was this crazy effect she seemed to have on him? "You're right. Most people don't want to learn." He returned his gaze to hers. "You do. I don't exactly know why, but you do and that means a lot to me."

"You're my friend." The look in her eyes softened as she stared at him. "Actually, I think it's safe to say that with as much time as we've spent together over the last eight months, you're quickly becoming my best friend. I care about you, Johnny, and if something is important to you, then it's important to me."

For a moment silence filled the air between them. The last thing he wanted was some long term serious relationship, so why did her use of the word friend hurt so much? "Come with me?"

Her smile returned. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>It was around noon the next day when he pulled up to Gen's apartment building. Prompt as usual, she waited for him on the stoop with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Hi." She tossed her bag in the back, then climbed into the passenger seat.

Johnny eyed her bag. "Is that all you're bringing?"

She glanced over the seat at her bag, then back to him. "Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "No reason. It's just that most women take half of what they own when they go on trips."

"I'm not most women," she shot back.

"Thank God for that." He pulled out onto the road and turned left. "Are you excited?"

"Very," she replied as she stared out the window.

"I'm glad, but I think I should warn you about something."

Slowly she turned her attention on him. "What?"

"Well…I called my Aunt to let her know I was bringing you with me and um…" he let his sentence trail off.

"What?" Gen prompted. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that she's extremely eager to meet you."

"So? I'm eager to meet her too."

Johnny's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "I'm glad, but, Gen, she's convinced herself that you're my girlfriend."

"What?" Gen's stared at him wide eyed. "How did she get that impression?"

"Believe me, with her it's not hard." Johnny said. "I tried to explain to her that we're just friends and co-workers, but she only hears what she wants to hear."

"Let me guess, she's one of those '_When are you getting married'_ types and she wants you to give her lots of little great nieces and nephews?"

Johnny visibly paled. "Very accurate assessment."

Gen waved a hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle your Aunt."

Johnny glanced at her then back to the road. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

For a few minutes they drove in companionable silence before Gen finally spoke again. "I have a question and if it's too personal, just tell me to mind my own business and I won't ask again."

He glanced at her then back to the road as he merged onto the freeway. "What's the question?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

The question caused an old, familiar pain to rise in his chest. Could she possibly understand the pain he still harbored from his parents death?

"They're both dead," he nearly choked on the words. "My aunt raised me."

"Oh," she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up bad memories."

He shook his head as he wrestled with the memories that, even all these years later, still haunted him. "It's okay. I could have said it was too personal."

"But I upset you," she observed.

"No you didn't, honey. It's just that sometimes the memories sneak up on me and catch me off guard."

"I know that feeling," she mumbled so softly he barely heard her. Then she eyed him with some suspicion. "Are you sure, because I'll change the subject if you want."

Wondering what she meant by _I know that feeling_, he flashed her a quick grin. Maybe if he shared with her, she'd eventually share what she meant by her mumbled words. "I'm sure. In fact, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You don't have to," she argued.

"No it's fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, okay. How old were you when you're parents died?"

For a moment silence filled the air between them as he wrestled with her question. Even all these years later talking about them still hurt more than could imagine. It would be so much easier to tell her it's too personal. Yet, somewhere deep inside him a need to share slowly bloomed. Talking about them wouldn't be easy, but for some strange reason he wanted to tell her. "I was twelve. For my birthday dad took us into the city. We went to the zoo and to the museum and to dinner at a nice restaurant. We were on our way home when a storm rolled up on us. I was tired and was almost asleep with the accident happened. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but the car went off the road and rolled.

"Oh my God," Gen gasped. "Were you badly hurt?"

Johnny nodded. "I suffered a broken leg and broken arm, bruised rips and multiple cuts and abrasions."

"And your parents were killed?"

Johnny's hands tightened on the wheel and he nodded. He'd never shared that story with anyone outside of his family. Not even Roy knew what really happened or that their deaths were the reason he'd become a rescue man and then a paramedic. "My Aunt Taili couldn't have children so she and my Uncle took me in and raised me."

"Twelve is a rough age to lose your parents," Gen observed.

"Any age is a rough age to lose your parents," Johnny corrected, "but my Aunt and Uncle did a great job raising me."

"I'll agree with that," Gen said "I can't wait to meet them."

Johnny slid a sideways look at her as he tried not to smile. She didn't have a clue of what she was in for.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday Season. Now that the rush of the holiday is over, I finally had some time to write a little more. Here's another brand new chapter to supplement this little story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

By the time they'd almost reached Johnny's aunt's home Gen was starting to feel a little nervous. She knew so very little about his culture. What if his Aunt didn't like her simply because she was white? What if his people took one look at her and shunned her? It would be a long weekend if that happened.

"So you said your aunt was excited to meet me?" Gen asked.

Johnny nodded. "She is." He glanced at her. "Why? You starting to feel nervous?"

Gen shifted in the passenger seat. "Maybe a little. She does know I'm not of Indian descent right?"

Johnny made a face. "Of course she does." He glanced at Gen again. "Is that what you're worried about?"

Embarrassment slid through her and she ducked her head. "Maybe."

"Don't worry." The warmth of his hand covering hers had Gen slowly looking up. While he was staring forward at the road she could see the compassion on his face. "Everyone is going to love you."

A half hour later Johnny turned off the main road onto a small gravel road. A few feet up the road he turned again, this time through a small gate, then again into a tiny dirt driveway positioned next to a small, well-kept house.

"We're here."

_This is it!_ Gen took deep breath, opened the passenger door and stepped out. Painted the color of red clay, the small two story house appeared well-maintained with newer windows trimmed in white and a small covered porch painted the same color. A shaggy dog appeared from around side the house, stopped for only a moment before taking off at a run toward them. Unsure of the animal's intent, Gen took a full step back. Instead of stepping back, Johnny crouched and met the dog with hug as the animal licked his face. "Yeah, that's a boy. Did'ya miss me?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Come say hi to Arrow."

Gen took at tentative step forward, then another and crouched next to Johnny. She held out her hand for the dog to sniff. When he licked her she knew she'd achieved her first hurtle. Johnny's dog liked her.

Johnny pushed to his feet, then reached down and grabbed Gen by the hand. "Come on. Let's go see my Aunt."

Gen didn't have both feet on the porch before the front door opened. A short, skinny woman with long grey hair pulled back into a braid stepped out. "There's my boy." She held her arms open and Johnny accepted her hug. When he pulled back he turned to Gen. "Aunt Talia, I'd like for you to meet Genevieve Conti. Gen this is my Aunt Talia."

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am." Gen extend a hand only to have the woman catch her off guard and pull her into a hug.

"You call me Talia," she insisted. "It's wonderful to meet you. Johnny's told me quite a bit about you and I'm so thrilled we finally get to meet."

Gen slid a sideways look at Johnny. Just what had he been telling his Aunt about her? "It's nice to meet you too, ma-um…Talia."

"Well come in already." She stepped back and motioned them to enter.

Gen stepped inside directly into a small living room that appeared to be as well maintained as the outside of the house. A mixture of embarrassment and curiosity coursed through her as she took in the room. She was ashamed to admit she'd half expected to find his aunt living in a tee-pee. Way to perpetuate that antiquated stereotype Genevieve.

"You have a lovely place," Gen offered.

"Thank you. It's small, but it fits me."

"It's quaint," Gen said.

"That it is," Talia said as she turned toward a door and walked through. "Well come on into the kitchen and I'll get you a glass of tea."

Two hours later Gen held her sides as she laughed at Talia's story. Once the woman had accepted the fact that Gen and Johnny were indeed just co-workers and friends, she'd settled down and began to relax.

"Genevieve, would you like some more iced tea?" Talia asked.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Gen replied. She lifted her glass only to be interrupted by a pounding on the front door.

Talia gave Gen a curious look as she stood. "Now who could that be?"

Gen set her glass down, pushed away from the table and followed Talia and Johnny to the front door.

Talia opened the door to a boy of about twelve. "Randy, what's wrong?" Talia asked.

"Elder Grey Wolf's house is on fire," the boy blurted. "You're the closest person with a phone."

Gen was out the door, heading for Johnny's Rover. Johnny was right on her heels as she called orders over his shoulder to his Aunt. "Call the fire department and make sure you request an ambulance."

Gen nearly dove into the passenger seat as her heart pumped the adrenaline through her body.

Without waiting for a reply from his Aunt Johnny jumped into the driver's seat, started the vehicle and peeled out of the drive. The Rover bounced over pot holes as they tore further up the gravel road. Johnny had just made it around the bend when the home came into view.

Two men sprayed the back of the two story structure while flamed leaped from the first floor windows. Johnny slid the vehicle to a stop and leaped out. He called to the men with the garden hoses. "Is anyone still inside?"

One of the men nodded, "I think Elder Grey Wolf might still be inside. We haven't seen him come out."

The other man added. "But we're not sure. He might not be home."

Falling back to paramedic mode Gen looked to Johnny. Even here he was the senior member and she'd follow whatever he ordered.

He stared at the house. "We don't have any gear and the fire department is at least fifteen minutes away, but we can't take the chance that Elder Grey Wolf is still inside," Johnny said.

"Stay together?"

He nodded, then turned back to his vehicle. He quickly rummaged through the glove box and came out with two bandannas. "Here." He handed her one. "Cover your mouth with this."

Gen took the bandanna, tied it around her head to cover her nose and mouth. She turned and was on Johnny's heels as he raced toward the house. "Up stairs first," Johnny called as they stepped inside.

Together they headed for the steps. At the top of the stairs, they found Elder Grey Wolf collapsed on the floor. Johnny pulled the older man up as Gen turned her back to him. She braced her feet as he draped the man over her shoulders. "You got him?" Johnny asked.

"I got him," she replied as she grabbed Elder Grey Wolf's hands, leaned forward and slowly started back down the stairs.

"I'll clear the other rooms and be right behind you."

"Okay," Gen called as she struggled to make it down the steps with the added weight. Smoke filled the room and swirled around her face, threatening her lungs and burning her eyes. She turned toward the front door and rushed out. Within seconds a man she didn't know appeared by her side and helped to take some of the unconscious man's weight.

"Thanks," Gen murmured, then pointed to a patch of grass a few feet away. "Let's lay him down there."

Once they had Elder Grey Wolf on the ground Gen shifted into paramedic mode. She wished she'd had her gear, but she'd have to make due until the ambulance arrived.

She leaned over and check to see if Elder Grey Wolf was breathing. When she realized he wasn't she moved begin CPR.

With a pre-cardinal thump, she began chest compression. After a couple of minutes Johnny arrived. "The rest of the house is clear. Here, let me take over."

Gen lifted her hands and Johnny took over chest compression. Gen shifted Grey Wolf head and began rescue breathing.

It only took a few minutes before the man began breathing on his own. He started coughing and gasping. Gen rocked back on her heels as Johnny leaned over Elder Grey Wolf to look him in the face.

"Elder? Are you with us now?"

The man nodded, then blinked at Johnny as awareness appeared in his eyes. "John Gage?"

"Yes sir."

"What am I…" He turned his head to look back at the house. "Fire?"

"Yes, sir," Johnny replied again. "You passed out up stairs."

"Stairs?" The man's face screwed into a frown. "The papers!" He pushed up to his elbows and Gen grabbed his shoulders to keep him from trying to get up further.

"Relax," Johnny said. "I grabbed the papers when I was clearing the house."

Elder Grey Wolf visibly relaxed. "If you have the papers, then how did I get out here?"

Johnny pointed to Gen. "My partner carried you out." His words held such pride, Gen's eyes began to water from emotion.

The faint sound of sirens slowly grew louder as Elder Grey Wolf turned to look at Gen. "What's your name?" he asked in a gravelly voice still effected from the smoke.

"Genevieve," Gen replied. "Genevieve Conti. I'm a fireman-paramedic just like Johnny."

Elder Grey Wolf reached out and took her hand. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I was only doing my job, Elder, but you're very welcome."

The ambulance pulled to a stop and the attendants appeared with a stretcher. "Elder, I want you to go to the hospital and let them check you out," Johnny said.

Elder Grey Wolf shook his head. "I'll have the shaman look me over."

"Any other time I'm might agree," Johnny argued. "But not this time. I must insist. You need to go to the hospital."

Elder Grey Wolf looked from Johnny to Gen and she gave him a slight nod. "Sir, I agree with Johnny. You need to be seen by a doctor in a hospital."

"Fine," the man said after a moment. "I'll go. How long will you be staying?"

Gen glanced at Johnny who gave her a nod. "We just arrived a few hours ago. We'll be here all weekend."

Elder Grey Wolf patted her hand. "Good, because I want to be able to thank you properly for what you did here."

A few minutes later Gen stood next to Johnny and watched as the ambulance with Elder Grey Wolf inside, pulled away. She turned back to see the local fire department working on putting out the flames. It was then that she finally noticed the crowd that had gathered. Men, women and children stood in small groups watching. Some held the reigns of their horses, others stood near their cars and still others appeared to have arrived on foot or via bicycle. All seemed to have one thing in common…they watched Gen with curious eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, I'm back with yet another original chapter for this story. I worked hard on this chapter and am really proud of it. I think it helps to deepen Johnny and Gen's relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Gen asked as she walked with Johnny toward the remnants of Elder Grey Wolf's home.

"Yes, I'm sure," Johnny replied. "Aunt Talia said the Council of Elders met this morning over it."

"But what if I don't want to?" Gen questioned.

Johnny stopped and turned to face her. "I know how you don't like being in the spotlight, but you saved the life of a tribal elder, Genevieve. To them it's a huge deal and if you deny them the opportunity to show their appreciation, they'll take it as a great insult."

Her stomach rolled as Johnny's words took root. "The last thing I want is to insult them."

A slow grin claimed Johnny's face. "Then play along with what they want to do. I mean you said you wanted to learn about my culture. Well now you're going to get an up close and personal look."

"Yes, but like you said, I'd rather not be the center of attention."

"Too late for that." He took her hand in his. "I promise it won't be as bad as you think. So please just relax and go along with it." He paused and cocked his head to the side, giving her one of his infamous grins. "Please…for me?"

She couldn't help but return his smile. "Okay, for you."

"Good." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Who knows? You might actually enjoy yourself."

* * *

><p>The next day Gen stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection, amazed by what she saw. If it wasn't for her pale complexion swore she could have totally passed for a member of his tribe. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

Talia stepped up behind her. "Positive. The Elders insist we celebrate and honor you and Johnny for what you did. Lavishing you in gifts is part of that process. Why? Do you not like the dress?"

"Oh it's not that at all." Gen slid a hand over the front of the buckskin. "Actually, I like the dress very much, but I'm not Indian. Isn't it like an insult or something for people who aren't native to dress like natives?"

Talia placed her hands on Gen's shoulders and grinned at Gen's reflection. "If you were dressing to make fun of us, there might be a problem. This is showing a respect for our culture by accepting and wearing our gifts. Besides, we want to honor you for your heroism and for saving Elder Grey Wolf. Therefore, the dress is appropriate."

Gen turned from side to side as she admired the buckskin. "It really is beautiful."

"You're a beautiful girl," Talia corrected. "My Johnny is lucky to have you."

Gen paused and met Talia's gaze in the mirror. "Johnny and I are just friends."

"I know," Talia said. "But I also know he doesn't let very many people ever get this close to him. He cares deeply for you and well…an Aunt can hope, right?"

Gen suppressed a grin at the hopeful tone in Talia's voice. "Just please don't get your hopes too high. I like Johnny a lot and consider him a good friend, but my career comes first."

Before Talia could respond Elder Grey Wolf's daughter opened the door. "The ceremony is starting. We need to get going."

Johnny sat on the platform next to Elder Grey Wolf and watched while the children of the tribe danced around the inner circle. A blur of color and feathers passed before him while drummers kept the steady beat and chanters told stories to that same beat in his native tongue. As much as he enjoyed Los Angeles there were times, like now, when he really missed living on the reservation. He did his best to honor his traditions when he was away, but even in this day and age the white man's hatred and bigotry sometimes made it difficult.

To be here now, where he belonged felt right on so many levels. His feet itched to dance and he tapped his fingers against his knees as he observed the celebration. No one at his station could possibly understand exactly that these people and these traditions meant to him.

A group of women making their way up the hill caught his attention. Elder Grey Wolf's daughter led the way. Several of the other elder's wives followed along with John's Aunt Talia and then…

Johnny took a double take as Gen came into view. His fingers stilled and for a moment his surroundings faded as he stared at her. _Wow!_

Her auburn ringlets, normally pulled into a loose pony tail for work was tamed into two long braids complete with ribbons. She wore a buckskin dress that stopped just above her knees. The edges fringed with colored beads. Matching moccasins covered her feet and were also trimmed in colored beads. She looked…incredible.

Johnny's heart did a tiny flip as he watched her follow his Aunt Talia's lead and take her seat on the women's platform directly across from them. She didn't just look perfect, she looked as if she belonged and he wasn't quite sure exactly how he felt about that fact.

Elder Grey Wolf leaned over. "You're girl fits right in."

"She does," Johnny whispered as he tried not to stare and failed. Never, when he'd invited her could he have imagined this situation.

As the ceremony progressed, Johnny couldn't stop from sneaking a look in Gen's direction whenever he could. She laughed with his Aunt and the others, graciously accepted and ate every bit of food offered and while somewhat hesitant at first, she eventually appeared to be having the time of her life as the younger women of the tribe taught her their dance. But it was the look in her eyes when she knelt before the Council of Elders and accepted her induction into the tribe as an honorary member that had him questioning his feelings for her yet again. The awe and pride he saw there caused his heart to tumble hard. Asking her to come hadn't been an easy decision, but right now he thanked his lucky stars he hadn't chickened out. Could she possibly understand just how much this meant to him or how deeply her willingness to accept his culture touched him?

* * *

><p>Late that evening he was still thanking each and every star in the night sky when Gen emerged from inside his Aunt's house. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she stopped next to his lounge chair.<p>

Immediately, he shifted to make room for her. "Not at all. Here-" He motioned to the place he'd created for her. She eased down between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

For a moment he simply enjoyed the feel her against him, but as the silence grew awkward he felt the need to speak. "So, I'd ask if you had a good time today, but I could tell you did."

"You're right, I did," she agreed. "The pow wow was kind of what I expected, but at the same time it was so much more than just what the history books show. There's purpose and meaning in the dances and chants."

He couldn't help but smile at the awe in her tone. She seemed to understand and connect with his people in a way he never anticipated. "There are," he agreed. "Of course we've also changed with the times some too."

"Yeah I know," Gen replied as she stared up at the clear sky. "I mean your Aunt and most of your people live in framed homes with electricity and running water and have jobs off the reservation."

"Kinda blows that whole image of us being savages riding painted ponies and living in teepees, huh?"

Gen grinned. "You're talking about Chet aren't you?"

"Him yes, but you'd be surprise at how many have preconceived ideas about my people."

"Well then, I say it's their loss for not taking the time to find out for themselves. Personally, I think you're so lucky to have all this. You don't just know your lineage, but you're able to celebrate it and that's such a gift."

Johnny arched a brow at her statement. "You think so?" There were times when he considered being Indian more of a detriment than a gift.

"Yes. You know, there are people in the world who don't know anything about where they came from or who they really are. I know you face some issues for being part Indian but you really are so lucky to know who you are and where you came from."

"Sometimes I tend to forget, but you're right I am and it thrills me to see that you recognize it too."

"I really do," she replied. "And I want to thank you again for asking me to come."

"No thanks necessary." He lifted a hand to the braids she still wore and rubbed the end between his fingers as he thought back to when she first appeared on the hill earlier in the day. "I was happy you came. Though I have to admit I was completely speechless when I saw you come up the hill earlier. You looked incredible in that dress and moccasins and with your hair braided like this."

She placed her hand over his and turned slightly to look at him. "With your chest all painted and the buckskin pants you were wearing you weren't bad looking yourself."

Silence claimed the air again as he stared down at her, his heart and mind a blizzard of emotions. "I don't know why, but you seem to have this strange ability to touch my heart like no one ever has. Can I be honest for a minute?"

"I wouldn't want anything less," she replied.

He nodded. "Well, it's just that sometimes I find myself wishing things between us could be different."

Wariness lit in her eyes as she stared up at him. "Johnny-"

"I know," he said, cutting her off. "I might not like it, but I do understand your reason for not wanting to date co-workers."

She curled her fingers into his. "The more I get to know you, the deeper I find myself caring about you, but I hope you can understand that I can't risk everything I've worked so hard for, despite what my heart might want"

"I do understand." He gave her a slight grin as he considered her words. "Just out of curiosity, what does your heart want?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. I'm back with another chapter. This one is part new and part old and hope does a better job of tying in everything up to this point. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_What does your heart want?_

The question still echoed in Gen's head as she pulled into her parking slot at work two days later.

Two nights ago as she rested in his arms, she'd struggled to find the right words. Then his Aunt appeared and saved Gen from having to answer all together. Seeing the moment as an opportunity for retreat, Gen did just that and somehow managed to avoid the question during the ride home the next day. Maybe John sensed her unease and let her off the hook. Either way, she was grateful.

Sure, Johnny was handsome and had a fantastic, almost child-like personality about him that drew her in. Maybe they did have a lot in common and got along spectacularly. And so what if he'd shard a personal part of his life with her? The fact remained that Johnny's panache for the ladies scared her. He didn't appear to be the fall in love and settle down type and she wasn't a casual relationship type girl. Besides, she'd worked too hard to get where she was just to throw it all away on a guy with a reputation for being a ladies man. No matter what her heart said about him, she could never give in and she could never tell him the truth.

The best and only thing for them to do was to remain friends. Good friends. Best friends, even, but friends all the same.

She pulled her bag from the back seat of her car, glanced over to see Johnny's slot still empty, then headed inside. With any luck she could be dressed and in the kitchen before Johnny arrived. All she could hope was that an opportunity didn't present itself for him to corner her any time during shift.

Quickly she dressed, then scooped up the large pan of lasagna she'd made for dinner and headed to the kitchen.

The moment she stepped foot through the door Chet started. "Hey, looks like Gen made it back from the reservation with her scalp intact."

In an instant her mood took a nose dive and she sneered. "Knock it off Chet."

"What? I was only making on observation."

"No, you were being a jerk." Gen corrected.

"Jerk? Awe, I'm hurt by your accusation. I mean after all, don't you think we have reason to be a bit concerned when you spent your entire weekend surrounded by savage?"

It was everything Gen could do not to slam the container of lasagna down. "Stop," she yelled as her temper broke free. "Enough is enough, Chet." She took a step toward him and was a little surprised when it actually took a step back.

"Easy now, Gen. I-I'm just joking around."

"Well I'm not joking, so hear this, okay? Johnny's tribe are some of the most amazing people I've ever had the privilege of meeting. I had a wonderful time at the reservation and I won't stand here and allow you to continue inflicting you're narrow minded bigotry on him and his people. Do you hear me?"

"Gen." Marco placed hand on her arm.

"What, Marco," she asked without taking her eyes off Chet."

"Take it easy. Chet was just kidding."

"I never meant to make you mad," Chet offered.

"Well I am mad," Gen shouted. "Just how would you feel if someone you considered a friend continually made disparaging remarks about your Irish heritage?" She turned to Marco. "Or your Hispanic descent? I bet neither of you would take too kindly would you?"

"Probably not," Chet said after a moment.

"Yet when Johnny gets defensive you tell him to lighten up. Maybe it's time you grew up instead."

"Genevieve!" Johnny's voice cut through her angry haze and she turned to find him standing in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. In an instant her anger died. With all the guys now staring at her, she felt like a bug under a microscope. What she needed was to retreat to someplace safe. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Chet and Marco before turning toward the door. She didn't look up at she darted past everyone into the apparatus room, then finally into the locker room. She came to a stop as she reached the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Why had she gotten so angry at Chet? After all, he was just being Chet?

She turned on the faucet, leaned over and splashed some water on her face. When she looked up again she spotted Johnny's reflection in the mirror. "Hey."

"Hey." He gave her a tentative smile. "You okay?" he asked as he took a step closer.

For a moment she didn't answer. Was she okay? With her heart and mind at war, was it possible for her to be okay? "I don't know," she finally said after a moment.

Johnny stepped up behind her and rubbed his hands along her arms. "Talk to me?"

She shook her head. "Talking won't fix it. This is something I'm going to have to work out on my own."

"Does it have anything to do with an unanswered question still hanging between us?"

She sighed and let her shoulders slump. "Partly. I-" She paused and shook her head. "Like I said, this is something I need to work out on my own."

Slowly, he turned her to face him. "Okay," he replied, then curled a finger beneath her chin forcing her to look up. "Just know that I never meant to put any pressure on you with that question. So just forget I asked it and remember I'm here if you ever need a shoulder, okay?"

She gave his words a slight nod. "Okay," she said managing a small smile.

He leaned down a pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "That's my girl. Now let's go make sure Chet is okay after that verbal thrashing you gave him."

They'd only made it to the apparatus room when the tones sounded.

_Station 51, Station 36, Truck 110, Battalion 14, Warehouse fire at the Azac Chemical Plant, Sixty one hundred Bayard Street, Six one zero zero Bayard. Cross street Montgomery. Time out zero seven three five._

In an instant her mind shifted to work mode and Gen slid into the squad between Johnny and Roy. "Sound like a bad one."

"Yeah. You ever work something like this before?"

She shook her head. "Don't know. I worked the paint storage facility fire when I was at eights. It was pretty ugly."

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing this will be bigger than that, so make sure you stay sharp," Roy added.

"I will."

When they pulled up on scene, Gen stepped from the vehicle and stopped. The building appeared to be fully involved with several units already on scene. They must have be part of the second assignment.

"Hank, I could use some of your men inside," Battalion Chief McConakee called.

"Gen and Chet report to Chief McConakee for assignment."

"Right, Cap." Gen grabbed her turnout and took off for where the Chief stood.

"You need me, Chief?"

He nodded. "Take a two and a half and go with Barlow here up to the second floor."

Gen slid her gaze sideways and caught the scowl that crossed her former shift mate's face. Obviously he still blamed her for his shift suspension a few months back. The Chief also knew about Barlow's suspension, so why would he pair her with a man who hated her guts? Of course now wasn't the time to ask that question and being a professional, she wasn't going to protest. "Yes, sir." She turned to Barlow. "Guess I'm with you."

"Guess so." He motioned. "So Miss Firefighter, what are you standing here for? Go pull that hose and hurry up about it."

Gen gave a hard swallow as she followed the senior fireman's orders. She knew from time to time it was necessary for different stations to work together, but with all the stations in the department, getting paired up not only with a member from eight's crew, but with Barlow in particular had to be the worst luck. The best thing she could do was her job. The quicker they got the fire knocked down the quicker she could be away from Barlow.

She pulled the line and returned to where he stood only to have him scowl down at her. "Well, that fire ain't gonna put itself out. Let's go."

With little choice but to take the lead, Gen headed toward the flaming structure. Just outside the building she stopped to don her mask. Avoiding smoke inhalation was reason enough for the mask, but with caustic chemicals burning inside she didn't want to take any chances.

Once they reached the second floor, she signaled to charge the line and braced herself. She planted her feet and began a circular pattern, while sweeping back and forth toward the flames. With the amount of force the water in the line generated it didn't take long for her energy start to fade. Maintaining control of that much power wasn't easy and it didn't feel as if Barlow was doing anything to support her.

A few minutes later she attempted to get him to take point. Instead he simply backed away, putting more distance between her and where he loosely held the line. Despite the heat, a slow chill crawled through her system as she realized his intent. He wanted her to quit, to admit she couldn't hack it and walk away, even if that meant breaking the rules. Well she'd just show him who could hang. She eyed him, then for the third time turned back toward the fire. No way was she going to play Barlow's game.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped down, stinging her eyes. Her legs grew rubbery as her chest heaved in response to the stress she was forcing on her body. Still she didn't budge with the hope he'd come to his senses and relieve her.

_I can't keep this up._ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the discouraging thoughts, but her alarm went off signaling she was out of oxygen. _Get out. You need air._ Her mind screamed until admitting defeat, she shut off the water and turned to Barlow, only to find him absent. _Where did he go?_ No wonder she'd been struggling so hard with the line.

Without waiting for Barlow to re-appear she headed for the steps. She had to get out of the building _now_. She reached the stairs and started down. The hose line snaking up the steps moved beneath her feet, catching her by the ankle. Before she could stop it, she lost her balance, her forward motion took her down the steps head over feet to the landing below. Pain was the last thing she remembered before the blackness dragged her under.


	12. Chapter 12

While I was on a roll I thought I'd post another chapter. Might be a few days before I get to post another. This is a slightly altered version of the previously released chapter. Also, on that note I'd like to take a moment to thanks to guest reviewer Susan for your last review. I will definitely let my friend know what you said. She's not writing anymore, but I'm sure she'd still appreciate the compliment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"You'll be okay," Johnny said to McGuire from station one ten as he bandaged the cut on his forehead. "Just next time, be sure to watch for flying glass."

"I'll do that," McGuire smirked.

"All right," Johnny put the last piece of tape in place. "You're good to go."

"Thanks, Gage."

"Hey don't mention it."

Roy had just finished bandaging what appeared to be a wrist sprain.

Johnny angled his hands against his hips and looked around. "Guess if some scraps and a sprain is all we have to treat out of this fire, I'd say we'll be doing good."

"I'd say your r-." Roy's attention locked in one direction and Johnny turned to see what was so interesting. What he saw was Barlow from station eight walking out of the structure alone. "Um…Roy, didn't Gen go in with him?" He hadn't even finished the question with an ominous feeling drifted over him as memories of Barlow's threats a few months back flooded his mind.

"Yeah, she did." Roy took off at a brisk walk to intercept the man with Johnny right on his heels. They reached Barlow a few feet away from where the Chief and Captain Stanley stood.

"Barlow, where's Conti?" Roy called.

"Don't know. I thought she was out here," Barlow replied.

"Why is that?" Johnny asked, his suspicion piqued.

"Well, she ran out of air and came out for a new tank, but when she didn't return, I decided to come looking for her." He glanced around. "Where is she?"

"We didn't see her come out," Roy offered as he glanced toward the building and Johnny could almost feel his partner's worry wash over him.

"And you should have come out with her." Johnny's anger began to rise as did the sudden dread that his bad feeling might be coming to fruition. "Why did you leave her alone?"

"Look," Barlow angled his body into a defensive position and pointed a finger at John. "She left me alone. I stepped away to help another team when their man slipped and when I returned she was gone."

"She wouldn't just leave you like that. Not without telling you," Johnny argued only to have Roy put a hand on his chest and push him back a step.

"You said she was out of air," Roy reiterated, his voice calm and matter-of-fact.

"That's right." Barlow nodded just as Captain Stanley and Chief McConakee approached.

"How do you know she was out of air if you left her to go help another crew?"

"Well, I-"

"What's going on?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Cap." John motioned to the building. "Gen's somewhere inside and we think she might be in trouble." He shot Barlow an evil look. "He left her alone."

"I did not." Barlow argued. "She left me."

"She wouldn't do that," Johnny shot back as his anger once again flared.

"We'll figure out the 'who left who's' later," Captain Stanley interjected. "Right now, you two get your gear and go find Gen before something bad happens to her."

"Right, Cap." Johnny raced back to the squad to grab his tank and tried to ignore the nagging in his gut that told him Gen was in trouble. She was a good firefighter and she could handle herself and he needed to try and remember that fact.

Johnny followed Roy into the building and nodded when Roy motioned to the steps. He then took the lead and started up the stairs. He didn't get very far when he found Gen laying akimbo on the landing between floors. He rolled her over to find her mask ajar and her oxygen alarm going off.

"Roy," he yelled through is mask. "Up here." He pulled her up and with Roy's help arranged her on his back, then rushed out the building.

"Cap call for an ambulance," Roy yelled as he raced toward the squad.

"LA we have a Code I at this fire, respond an ambulance and another squad." Captain Stanley commanded into his walkie talkie as he and Battalion Chief McConakee reached where Johnny placed Gen on the ground. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know yet, Cap," Roy replied. "Can you help us strip her gear?"

Cap moved in behind them and began working to remove her tank. All the movement caused her head to lull to the side. That's when Johnny's heart nearly stopped. "Roy, she's not breathing."

"Cap, lay her back." Roy ordered and Johnny tilted her head back and began rescue breathing.

"I need O2 here now," Roy yelled as he opened the biophone to call Rampart. "Rampart this is Squad 51, do you read?"

"I need the scope and the drug box," Johnny said between breaths. _Come on, breathe._

"51 this is Rampart we read you loud and clear."

"Rampart we have a female firefighter, age twenty-five, victim of smoke inhalation and possible chemical fumes. She's unconscious and non-breathing. Stand by for vitals."

She gasped and Johnny paused. _That's it, baby, breathe._ A second breath followed her first, but it was shallow and labored. Captain Stanley arrived with the oxygen and Johnny quickly set it up the O2.

BP is 70 over 40. Pulse is 130 and weak, respirations are now rapid, shallow, and labored.

"Start her on O2, then administer an IV with D5W, TKO and transport as soon as possible."

Johnny was just about to reach for the IV when she made a sound as if she were choking.

"Roy, something is obstructing her breathing. Get Rampart again." With his penlight, he struggled to assess her throat. "Her throat is red, blistering and appears to be swelling. We need to intubate or we might lose her."

"Right." Roy keyed the phone. "Rampart, it appears the patient's throat is starting to swell, request permission to start esophageal airway."

"Do it 51 and get her in here stat." Brackett's voice carried the same urgency they felt. He knew she was in deep trouble.

"I'm sorry to do this, sweetheart, but I'm not gonna let you die on me," Johnny whispered as began the intubation. Inside, his heart cracked just a little as he did what was necessary to keep her alive. She didn't deserve what was happening to her and he wanted answers. Outside, he did his best to remain calm and collected. She needed him and by _God_ he was going to do everything he could to save her life.

Somewhere behind him he heard the ambulance arrive and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. Right now every second counted. Within moments they had her loaded onto the gurney and wheeled her to the back of the ambulance. Johnny paused and locked gazes with Roy. A silent understanding passed between them and Johnny stepped up inside the ambulance. Ten minutes later they unloaded Gen and raced inside the Emergency ward.

"Treatment 1," Dixie ordered.

"What happened, Johnny?" Brackett asked as he followed them inside.

"Don't know the entire story yet, Doc. We're told she ran out of oxygen, but her throat is blistering and swelling and she having trouble breathing, so I'm afraid there's more than just a smoke inhalation issue here."

"What was the fire?"

"A chemical warehouse. We could get you a list of chemicals if you need them."

Before Johnny finished his sentence Bracket began issuing orders for blood gases, CBC and a battery of other tests. He turned to Johnny. "A list would be helpful. In the meantime we'll do our best for her, Johnny."

"I know Doc." Johnny dragged a hand through his hair as he looked down at his still unconscious partner. He only hoped their best would be enough.

An hour later, with his nerves still too frayed to relax, Johnny paced the doctor's lounge. For the hundredth time, he spanned the distance from vending machine to the window and back. "I don't like this, Roy. It's taking them too long."

"Would you please sit down and relax." Roy pulled out a chair and motioned for John so sit.

"Why aren't you more concerned?" Johnny snapped.

"I am concerned, but stalking the break room like a caged animal isn't going to do Gen any good. All you're doing is wearing yourself out and making me nervous. Now sit will you?"

"Ahh…hell." Johnny plopped down in the chair, leaned his head back and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"You know Bracket and Morton are doing all they can for her."

Johnny tilted his head up and looked at Roy. "I know, but what if it's not enough?"

"Don't think that way. It will be enough, you'll see."

"I want to know what happened." He again thought back to the Barlow's threats from a few months back and considered telling Roy. Only she'd made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone. Though he doubted now that the promise would be able to hold he'd honor it for the moment. "Roy, she wouldn't have left her partner without telling him."

"I know that."

"Something nefarious happened to her in there and I'm positive Barlow is behind it."

"I know that too, but how do we prove it?"

Before Johnny could open his mouth the door opened and Brackett walk in.

Johnny jumped to his feet. "How's Gen?"

Bracket gave him a somber look. "She's alive. From what we can tell she suffered chemical burns to her esophagus. Her difficulty breathing came from exactly what you thought. Her throat started to swell. It's a good thing you intubated when you did or we probably would have had to do a tracheostomy."

"What about her lungs?"

"They seem clear," Brackett continued. "Do you have any idea how long she wasn't breathing?"

Knowing where Brackett was going with the question, Johnny shook his head. "No, Doc." The very real possibility of brain damage existed. It was yet another angle of this situation that didn't sit well with Johnny.

"Well, we'll keep her intubated and in a deep sedation for the next few days so her throat has time to heal. After that we'll see what if any brain damage she suffered."

"Can we see her?"

Brackett made a face. "She's not going to know you're there."

"Call it piece of mind." Johnny answered. Despite knowing Brackett was giving him straight up information, he still needed to see Genevieve and see for himself that she was indeed alive.

Twenty minutes later Johnny walked into the day room with Roy not too far behind.

"How's Gen?" Chet asked.

"Not good," Roy replied before sliding into the closest chair.

Johnny paused in the doorway. "Brackett…um…" The lump in his throat prevented him from saying the words. She was so bright, so vibrant and full of life. Even the idea of brain damage was more than he could take. He cleared his throat, but his voice still cracked when he spoke. "Brackett's worried about brain damaged."

Johnny looked up at Captain Stanley as the anger he'd being fighting once again began to resurface. "I want to know what happened, Cap. I know Gen hasn't been with us a year yet, but in the time she has been here she's proven herself. She's a good fireman and a damn good paramedic."

Roy nodded. "Johnny's right. Gen is sensible, smart and when it comes to safety always follows the rules. Johnny and I don't believe what Barlow said for a second."

"Neither did Chief McConakee." Cap said as he turned his attention from Roy to John. "An investigation is already under way, pal. We're going to get to the bottom of what happened and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "That's all well and fine, but it won't do Gen much good right now will it?"

"Look, I understand how you feel. We're all upset about this, but there is only so much we can do. We just have to trust that the investigation will review the truth. In the meantime let's keep good thoughts and try to stay busy." He looked over to where Stoker stood at the stove. "Stoker, what's to eat, pal?"

Stoker's face was somber as he turned to face them. "Lasagna. Gen brought it in this morning."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day had been filled with a series of calls which occupied Johnny and Roy, but hadn't done anything to keep their mind off Gen. Now it was after dinner, and a sudden lull had them all scrambling to stay busy. Johnny was doing anything possible to keep his mind off her. Roy Marco had volunteered for dish duty, Chet was cleaning the latrine while Mike polished the engine. Johnny sat on the apparatus room floor with the drug box open, taking inventory.

"Dinner was really good," Mike offered as he rubbed his rag in a circle.

Johnny smirked. "Yeah, your fried chicken was great," Mike. "Thanks for cooking."

"Well, with Gen not being here to finish her turn, it seemed only right." An eerie sadness fell between them and after a moment Mike simply turned back to the engine.

"Excuse me."

Johnny looked up to see an older man with dark hair walking up the drive. He closed the drug box and hopped to his feet. "Can I help you?"

The older man stopped and appeared to study him. "You're John Gage, right?"

John felt his brow draw together as confusion slithered into his brain. Should he know this man? "That's right. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man expression revealed sadness as he shook his head. "Not yet, but you will." He extended a hand. "I'm Antonio Conti and I'm here to see Captain Stanley."

_Conti?_ Johnny's eyes went wide as his brain instantly made the connection. "You're Genevieve's father." He reached out and accepted the man's hand for a shake. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Correct." His lips tipped into a smile but Johnny noted how it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm glad to finally meet you too. Baby girl has told me a lot about you."

_Baby girl?_ "All good things I hope."

"Yes, all good things," Mr. Conti confirmed.

"Um..." Johnny pulled back and motioned to Mike. "This is our Engineer Mike Stoker." The men shook hands.

"Please, Mr. Conti, follow me and I'll take you to the Captain."

Ten minutes later the men sat assembled around the table, coffee in hand as Hank introduced Gen's father to the rest of the crew. "Men, this is Battalion Chief Antonio Conti from the San Diego Fire Department. Chief Conti is Gen's father."

Chet and Marco exchanged glances, but neither said a word.

"You're all probably wondering why I'm here and not at the hospital," Mr. Conti began.

The men nodded, but no one spoke.

"I've been at the hospital talking with doctors and watching my baby girl fight for her life. Then I went to County headquarters and spoke with your assistant chief about what happened and ensuing investigation." His sad eyes scanned the group. "Now I'm here to get all your impressions on what in the hell happened out there this morning."

"Well, this what we know." Captain Stanley took the lead and explained everything they knew to that point. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Conti. If I'd realized our battalion chief was going to pair her with someone from eight's I would have sent one of my other men instead."

Gen's father shook his head. "It's not your fault. I don't believe for a second that it's any of your faults. We're all supposed to be professionals and I doubt any of you, especially your battalion chief expected prejudice to spill over into your work."

Captain Stanley shook his head. "No Sir. I mean we knew she'd had trouble at eights, but most of it was verbal and some mean spirited practical jokes. No one would have expected it to get this far out of hand."

Gen's father turned his cup in a circle. "Over the past few months I've spoken with Gen after each of her shifts. I've never heard her as happy as she is when she tells me about this place." He motioned to the room.

"She always has wonderful tales to share about all of you." He glanced at Johnny. "Especially you. Why just last night she went on for over an hour about how you took her to your Indian reservation for the weekend. She told me about the fire and the rescue and how your tribe made her an honorary member."

In his peripheral vision Johnny noted the looks of shock on his fellow crewmen's faces. With the call coming in when it did, they didn't have time to tell the others about their weekend adventure.

"I can't remember the last time she sounded so happy," Antonio said, then paused as his voice cracked and Johnny watched the man's struggle to keep his emotions under control. "No matter what happens with Gen, I wanted to personally thank you all for taking her in and accepting her as one of your own."

"She's made it easy to accept her," Chet added. "She's a great girl." His gaze immediately dropped to his mug. "It's like she's always been here."

"She's…" Johnny cleared his throat and began again as he struggled with his own emotions. "She's amazing. We're lucky to have her."

Again the men nodded.

"You have no idea how happen I am to hear that," Mr. Conti replied. "If she comes out of this, I can leave knowing she's in good hands."

"She will come out if this," Roy added. "I believe that." He looked around the table at the others. "We all believe that."

Mr. Conti nodded. "You're all good men and she's the one who is lucky to have you all." He stopped and his face took on a serious, almost angry look. "Now, how do we prove that bastard is lying?"

* * *

><p>After shift, the next morning, Johnny changed into his street clothes and headed straight for the hospital. Sleep for all of them had been sparse and fitful and he for one was dead tired. Still, there wasn't any way he could go home without checking on Gen first.<p>

He walked into Rampart and headed straight for ICU. The nurse behind the desk smiled up at him as he approached the main desk. "Hi'ya, Johnny. How you been?"

"Not too bad." Despite his mood, he tried to portray an upbeat attitude. "How things with you, Janice?"

"Very good." She nodded toward the door to her right. "I'm guessing you're here to see your partner?"

"You'd be correct."

"Her father is with her, but I don't see why you couldn't go in."

"Thanks." He pushed the door opened and paused. "Mr. Conti?"

Gen's father looked up from where he sat, the look on his face revealing every ounce of worry and lack of sleep he'd suffered over the last several hours.

"Johnny." He waved for John to enter. "Come in. You're done with your shift, right?"

"Yes, Sir," John turned his attention to Gen and struggled with an overwhelming feeling of helplessness as he watched the ventilator help her breathe. "Before I headed home I wanted to come by and see how she was this morning."

Mr. Conti leaned back in his chair. "The doc that was in earlier said her vital signs have finally stabilized. He said it was just time she needed now and all we could do was wait for her throat to heal."

His gaze locked with Johnny's. "Every time she looks as if she's about to wake up somebody comes in and shoots something into her IV and she goes back under again."

Johnny walked around the bed and pulled up a chair next to Mr. Conti. "They do that to keep her comfortable. If the burn in her throat is half as bad as what the doc says, she'd been in terrible pain if she were to wake up right now. I know it's hard to see her like this…" It was hard for Johnny to see her this way and he understood the reasons why. "but you have to believe this is what's best for her right now."

Mr. Conti looked from Johnny to Gen and back. "I know, but it hard to see her so vulnerable." He shook his head. "I swear, the last time I saw her so helpless was when she was little. I tried so hard to protect her in those years after the fire, but as she grew so did her independent spirit."

Johnny's brow knit as he looked over at Gen, just what hadn't she told her new partners? "Um…Mr. Conti, if you don't mind me asking, what fire?"

"She hasn't told you?"

Johnny shook his head. "Told me what?"

"She was five years old when a fire ripped through her house one night. I was on the engine that responded to the call. I found her hiding in the back of her closet, clutching her teddy bear." He reached around and pulled a tattered white teddy bear off the window ledge and set is on his lap. "This bear actually." He looked at the bear and a sad smile tipped his lips as he fingered the fraying ear. "She calls him Bosco. He's been through everything with her."

He sighed and turned back to Johnny. "Anyway, I managed to get her and Bosco out of the house, but her parents both perished." His shoulders slumped. "The house was a total loss."

_Her parents?_ "I'm afraid I'm a bit confused, Mr. Conti. I thought you were her father."

"I am for all intents and purposes. You see her parents were Russian immigrants and had no other family here in the states. She'd been born here and nobody wanted to send her back to Russia not knowing if she had any family there who would want her."

He set the bear back on the ledge. "Of course Child Services wasn't sure Russian officials would even let her return. They made the decision to put her into the system, but I couldn't stand to see such a sweet child end up in some foster home."

Johnny was beginning to understand the source behind all her talk about how lucky he was to know where he came from. His beautiful, vivacious Genevieve was a Russian orphan adopted by an Italian family. "So you took her home?"

Mr. Conti nodded. "My wife and I couldn't have children and Gen needed a family to love her. It seemed like a perfect fit so we adopted her."

"You did a wonderful thing for her, Mr. Conti."

Gen's father looked over at where she lay. "I thought so at the time. Now I'm not so sure. If she hadn't been raised around the fire department she might not be laying here right now."

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon when Johnny left Gen's room to head for home. Feeling only moderately better about Gen's condition, he considered calling the others when he bumped into a younger man walking into the ward. "Uh…sorry, man. Didn't see you there."<p>

"No problem." The other man stopped and turned back to Johnny. "You're one of Genevieve's new partners, right?"

"Right?" Johnny eyed the man with some caution. "Do I know you?"

The man extended a hand. "No, sir. My name is Cory, Cory Cappuccio. I trained with Gen at the academy and am now assigned over at station one ten as their utility man."

"One ten?" His interest now piqued, Johnny turned back to the man and shook hands. "You were at the fire yesterday?"

"I sure was. Actually, I was manning a line opposite where Gen and that character from eight's worked. He was sure giving her a hard time." Cory shook his head. "But she stood her ground with him. Tough girl she is. Proud too. Anyway…" He waved a hand as if to dismiss his last thought. "Later I heard she'd been injured real bad and I thought I'd come down and see how she was doing." His gaze locked with Johnny's and he could see the concern in the young man's face. "How is she?"

"Not great right now, but eventually she'll be fine," Johnny replied while trying hard to believe the statement himself. With the possibility of brain damage still lingering over her situation, nobody knew for sure that things would really be fine. All they could do was hope. Almost immediately the man's words finally registered and Johnny grabbed him by the arm. "Wait. You saw what happened in that building?"

"Not all of it, but yeah. I saw that guy she was paired with giving her a hard time."

Johnny glanced from Cory to Gen's door and back. "I know you want to see her, but she needs your help in another way. Do you have time to come with me and make a statement of what you witnessed to the assistant chief?"

"Sure," Cory stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If it will help Gen then I'll do anything I can to help."

Excitement skittered through Johnny's veins as he held up a finger to Cory. "Just stay right there for a sec while I make a phone call."

"No problem." Cory plunked down in a nearby chair as Johnny raced for the payphone at the end of the hall. He rooted through his pocket and cursed himself when his shaking fingers kept slipping off the dime. Finally, after the third try he produced a time from his pocket and fed it into the phone. He hurriedly dialed the numbers and waited for it to ring. _Come on, come on. Pick up!_

"Hello," the voice on the other end answered.

"Uh, Cap, it's Johnny. Can you get in touch with the assistant chief and set up a meeting? I just found an eye witness to what happened yesterday and it looks as if we were right. Barlow is lying through his teeth."


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a quick thank you to JMK758 for letting me know about my typos. Very much appreciated. This next chapter is a combo of previously written and published work and new writing. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Morning tones sounded, rousting Johnny from his slumber. He opened his eyes and let out a sigh. It had been a long and tiring shift, but a productive one all the same. His body was a bit sore from working the railroad fire the previous night, but aside from a minor burn on his ankle and some sore muscles he felt good. Especially after Battalion Chief McConakee announced that Barlow had been suspended with intent to dismiss and that an official hearing would take place as soon as Gen was strong enough to participate.

Even better was the bouquet of flowers he'd discovered in her room from the other men at eights, which included a card both wishing her a speedy recovery and apologizing for their behavior. Apparently, from what he'd heard through the rumor mill, Barlow had pushed the others into keeping quite whenever he harassed Gen.

Intent on grabbing some coffee before getting dressed, Johnny stuffed his feet in his bunker gear and headed for the day room. He just passed the back of the squad when he heard the phone ring and Cap's voice answering the call. As he walked into the room, Cap handed him the phone. "Gage it's for you. It's Dr. Brackettt."

For a second Johnny nearly panicked as thoughts of Gen swirled in his head. What if something else had happened? Despite five days passing without her suffering any further complications, he couldn't help but worry. Johnny sucked in a breath to steady his nerves then took the phone. "Hey Doc."

"Hey Johnny, I'm sorry to call you so early."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Is there something wrong?" Even as he asked the question he could feel the stares of his co-workers boring into him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was hoping that I might be able to borrow you and Roy for a little bit this morning."

"Sure Doc. What do ya need?"

"Well, we're going to take Gen off the ventilator and remove the intubation. I figure if she's anything like you, she's going to wake up agitated and I'm hoping that hearing some familiar voice, ones she trusts would help ease her transition. Since her father can't get up here until later today I thought maybe you and Roy could help."

Johnny grinned and placed a hand over the receiver. "It's all good. They're taking Gen off the ventilator today." He could actually see his crewmates relax. There wasn't any doubt that they all had come to care about her in their own way. He removed his hand from the receiver. "We'll be there. Doc, I think I could manage the entire crew if you need us."

"No, Johnny, I don't want too many people here. Just you and Roy will be good."

"You got it." He hung up the phone and raced for the locker room in search of Roy. Today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

><p>An hour later he and Roy arrived at Rampart and met up with Doctor Brackett. "Doc. How's she doing?"<p>

Doctor Brackett wrapped his stethoscope and stuffed it into his coat pocket. "Well, we removed the intubation and replaced it with an oxygen mask. We've given her a little something to help with the pain she's going to feel and now we're just waiting. Once we know how much pain she's actually in, we can adjust the dosage. The sedation should start wearing off any time." He turned his attention to Johnny. "You in particular know how difficult it can be to come out of a deep sedation."

Johnny grimaced as he remembered back to the few times he'd needed sedated in such a way. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you know she's gonna need all the help you can give her while she's getting her bearings back. I don't have to tell you to be patient right?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, Doc." He glanced at Roy. "You ready?"

Roy nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>She was out of oxygen. Somewhere in the distance was the faint beeping of her alarm reminding her that she needed to get out. Only, she couldn't seem to get to her feet. <em>Why can't I get up?<em> She struggled to right herself, but something seemed to be holding her down. _I'm trapped._ She reached up to rip her mask off only to have something prevent her from reaching it.

"Easy, Genevieve."

"We got you, honey."

"It's okay."

_I know those voices._ Space and time seemed to collide as she struggled to orient herself. _Where am I?_ Last she remembered, she was out of oxygen and leaving the building. Then she'd…tripped? She remembered the out-of-control feeling of her forward motion sending her head over heels down the steps. She'd landed hard on her side, knocking the wind out of her, then her knee impacted the steel steps. There'd been pain, confusion and fear. So why didn't she feel any pain now? Why wasn't she struggling to breathe? Was she dead?

She swallowed and fire raced up her throat, causing her to gasp as her eyes flew open. Had the chemicals burning in the fire somehow breached her SCBA and were now burning her throat? She needed to get out _now_! She kicked out, struggling a second time to right herself and reached up to rid herself of the mask and again found her path blocked.

"Gen, sweetheart, stop. You're okay." _Was that Roy's voice?_

"Honey, you're safe here with me and Roy. Stop before you rip out your IV." _Definitely Johnny's voice._

She turned her head and looked into a pair of dark brown eyes and immediately began to relax. "Hey, beautiful. Welcome back." Johnny shot her one of his infamous crooked grins.

For reason's she didn't understand her first thought was that he was in dress street clothes instead of his turn out gear, then she glanced around the room. _Rampart!_ Somehow she'd gotten out of the building and was now at Rampart. She started to speak only to realize she couldn't. Her throat burned with pain and her voice had all but disappeared. A sudden panic rushed through her system and she raised a hand to her throat and looked from Johnny to Roy. _What's wrong with my throat?_

As if he understood her what she was trying to say, Roy answered her unasked question. "You suffered chemical burns in your esophagus. It's going to take some time, but it will heal and your voice will return."

It took a moment for his words to register in her drug filled mind before she turned her head to look back at Johnny. Just how long had she been under? She lifted her hands and pointed one finger to the opposite wrist.

"Time?" Johnny's brow knit. "You want to know how long you've been here?"

She nodded and thanked God that her partners were so perceptive.

"Today makes five days."

_Five days?_ How in the hell had she managed to loose five days of her life? Feeling confused and out of control, she had a sudden overwhelming need to cry and sucked back a breath as tears began to well.

"Now don't do that," Roy said. "It's okay."

Johnny disappeared from her side and raced around the room to the window ledge. "I know this is all a bit much to handle right now," he said as he returned. "But your dad left something for you that might help." He turned and held out the tattered bear for her to see. "He thought you might like to have Bosco when you woke up. I'm guessing he was right."

She looked from her beloved bear to Johnny and back. He knew Bosco's name. That fact wasn't lost on her as she reached for her precious bear. Her father had told at least one of her new partners about her past. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that fact. Right now however, Johnny was right. She needed both Bosco and her new partners support.

* * *

><p>"I don't see any reason why she can't stay with me," Johnny argued.<p>

"Well for one, you live alone," Roy shot back.

"So? That's a good thing. Look, if she goes home with you then the kids are going to be all over her and she won't get any rest."

"And you actually think she'll get the rest she needs sleeping in that convertible arm chair of yours?"

"She doesn't have to sleep in the arm chair. I'll give her my bed and I'll sleep in the chair or on the couch."

Roy's face screwed into a look of disbelief. "You wouldn't do that for me when I was going to stay with you."

"Well…you weren't injured."

A week after waking from her drug induced coma, Gen sat in the bed, with her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands as she listened to her partners argue across her hospital bed. The moment Brackett said she could be released if she when home with one of them, they'd started in on each other. _I know her father would like for her to go home with him, but_ _I'd rather she be with someone experience to treat her if she has any problems._ That was all he'd had to say for the battle to ensue. While it warmed her heart to have people care so much about her, their arguing was starting to get on her nerves.

"Real nice, Junior. I see how you treat your friends. However, let me remind you that Brackett said she's not to be left alone until she regains both her strength _and_ her voice. How are you going to stay with her when you have shift?"

Gen arched a brow at Roy's question. He had a valid point. "Well…" Johnny rocked back on his heels. It's simple. Her dad could stay with her while I'm on shift."

"So you expect her father to stay at your place too? Or is she supposed to go back and forth from her place to yours or worse, from San Diego to Los Angeles?"

"Well…" Johnny paused. "I hadn't really thought about that, but what about when you're on shift? Joanne isn't qualified as a paramedic."

"No, but she knows how to reach us if there's a problem _and_ I have shown her a lot with regard to first aid and CPR."

"Huh?" Johnny paused. "You have?"

Gen rolled her eyes at his question and dropped her head back on her pillow. All she really wanted was to go home and hide in her own bed. Since that wasn't going to happen any time soon, she'd let them duke it out.

Later that day with Johnny's arm around her waist as support, she wobbled her way up the sidewalk to the front of Roy's house. "You sure you're okay?" Johnny asked. "If walking is too much I can carry you."

She shot him what she hoped was her best look of disgust, complete with disagreeable frown. Unless she was unconscious, there wasn't any way she was going to let anyone carry her.

"I get the impression she doesn't like that idea," Roy said as he shifted her bag from one hand to the other then reached to open the door.

"Okay, okay," Johnny replied. "I was just trying to make things easier."

Hearing the hurt and defensive tone in his voice, Gen stopped and turned toward him. She placed a hand on his cheek and mouthed the words _thank you_.

He rewarded her gesture with a slight grin. "You're welcome."

"Let's get her inside so she can lay down and rest," Roy said and opened the door.

She'd barely made it inside when Joanne appeared. "Genevieve, it's so good to see you up and moving around. How are you feeling, dear?"

Gen gave a nod which she hoped conveyed what she couldn't say. While she could talk a little, she sounded like a hoarse frog who'd been chain smoking cigarettes. Plus the action still caused her some pain.

Joanne glanced at Roy a look of confusion on her face. "She still can't talk," Roy explained. "She'll need something to write with and some sort of bell in case she needs us."

Joanne nodded. "I'll go dig something up." She turned to go then paused. "Oh, I sent the kids to the neighbors to play so they wouldn't be under foot while she tries to settle in."

"Good idea," Roy replied then turned his attention to Gen. "This way to the spare bedroom."

A couple of minutes later Gen eased onto the bed and let out a sigh. It scared her at how much that little walk from the car to the house sapped her energy. While she understood it had everything to do with her lack of nourishment and movement, it still bothered her. The last time she'd been this weak was when was sixteen and came down with pneumonia.

Johnny pulled the covers up over her, then gently brushed a stray hair from her face. "You're looking pale again. You feel okay?"

His concern touched her and for a split second she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky as to have a friend like him. "Just tired," she managed to whisper.

He nodded, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Then you rest. I'll be down the hall with Roy and Joanne, okay?"

She gave him a nod, closed her eyes, and almost immediately began drifting off to sleep. Maybe now the worst of this nightmare was finally over and she could focus on getting back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

A big thank you to everyone who is following and commenting. This chapter is a new creation by me that I feel should have really been included in the original in order to help tie everything together. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Gen woke to the low murmur of men's voices drifting into her room through the open door. Immediately, she identified Johnny's voice, Roy's, Captain Stanley's and Chief McConakee's. Recognizing his voice she sat straight up as her heart began to pound. What was the Chief doing here and who belonged to the other voices she didn't know?

Despite her concern, curiosity got the better of her. She swept the covers off and climbed from the bed. Whatever was going on in the other room most likely had something to do with her.

Slowly, she ambled her way down the hall and stopped at the living room entrance. In addition to everyone she'd already identified, she spotted Chief Houts and two men she didn't know. Captain Stanley was the first to spot her. "Gen, you're up."

He pushed up from the couch and headed toward where she stood. He reached her just before Johnny. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry about this, Gen," Chief Houts said from where he sat. "I know you haven't been out of the hospital even twenty four hours yet, but it's important that these men talk to you about what happened as soon as possible."

"What happened?" she repeated as she struggled to understand. "You mean my accident?" She glanced at the men then back to the chief. "Who are these men?"

"They're detectives."

"Detectives?" she mouthed as she studied the men now watching her. Confused and now feeling a bit anxious, she looked back to Cap for guidance. "Why are the police involved?"

"It's okay," Cap reassured. "They're just here to ask you a few questions."

"You're not in trouble, Genevieve," Chief McConakee said. "So just relax."

"If I'm not in trouble then why are they here?" she repeated and wished she actually had her voice so they could hear her.

"Johnny stepped into her line of sight. "I told the Chief about Barlow's threat a few months ago and he told internal affairs."

"You what?" She squeaked, forgetting for a moment about her voice. She grabbed her throat and grimaced as residual pain flared.

"Easy," Cap warned.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." Johnny argued.

"You promised," she mouthed as hurt and fear dueled in her head. The last thing she wanted or needed was to drag the higher ups into this continual battle she was having with Barlow. No doubt some way he'd figure out a way to turn everything around on her and make her look bad in front of the brass.

Looking sheepish, Johnny cast his gaze away. "I know and I'm sorry, but you also said that his threats were empty." He shook his head. "Knowing what he did I couldn't keep quiet and let him get away with it."

Gen frowned at his statement. What exactly did he mean by that? "What did he do?"

"Ms. Conti?"

Before Johnny could reply Gen turned to see one of the two men she didn't know standing next to her. "I'm Detective Sorenson." He motioned to the other man. "This is my partner Detective Clayton. We're here because we need to get your side of what happened two weeks ago."

Gen looked from the detective to Johnny. How could he have broken his promise like that? "Nothing happened," she said without thinking. Couldn't he see how he'd made things worse for her by talking? "I was out of air and I fell while leaving the building," she replied, hoping her answer would satisfy them.

"We already know both those points," Chief McConakee said. "What these men are asking is what else happened."

Had somebody tipped off administration to Barlow's actions during the fire? She could feel her hope for putting all this behind her slowly fading away. Worse, it appeared the situation was actually dragging her deeper into this nightmare when all she wanted was for it all to just go away.

"Genevieve," Cap began. "I know this isn't easy for you, but these men need to get to the truth."

"The truth about what?" she croaked.

"About if this was truly an accident," the detective said.

The shock of his statement caused Gen to jerk as if somebody slapped her. As far as she knew, she'd simply made a bad mistake that nearly cost her life. If she understood the detective's statement correctly he was suggesting that this wasn't an accident. Which meant…

_Had Barlow actually followed through on his threat?_ Suddenly, she felt weak. "I-I need to sit."

"Here." Captain Stanley motioned to the nearest chair.

She eased into the seat and looked up at the Detective. Stunned and now feeling a bit sick to her stomach from the implications of his words she asked. "What do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell us what happened from the moment you entered the building with William Barlow to the last thing you remember of the fire scene. Try not to leave anything out."

Gen nodded and despite not wanting to go back, she tapped her memories.

Ten minutes later she dared a glance at Johnny. "After that everything went black and the next thing I knew I was waking up at Rampart."

"So when you made the decision to leave you tried to find your partner?"

"Yes," she said.

"But you didn't find him?" Detective Clayton asked

"No," Gen confirmed. "I couldn't see him anywhere.

Detective Sorenson nodded. "And what about this threat your partner told us about?"

Gen dared a glance at Johnny. She still couldn't believe he broke his promise.

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered. "But after what happened I knew the authorities needed to know." He crouched next to the chair and took her hand in his. "Please don't be mad at me. I know I promised, but I also know if Barlow did something bad to you in that building he needs to be held accountable."

Gen stared at where his hand covered hers. Could she stay angry at him when he was only trying to protect her? She swallowed hard and nodded. "A few months back I was doing Johnny a favor by filling in for a sick member on his bowling league. Barlow and a couple of others from eights were at the bowling alley bar. He spotted me and interrupted our game. Apparently he was still angry about getting suspended for starting that rumor about me and Johnny dating." Her gaze drifted to Johnny's face. He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Go on."

Her throat was really starting to hurt again. "Can I have some water?"

"I'll get it," Roy offered and returned moments later with a glass. She took a slow and painful drink, then set the glass

"Barlow got in my face."

"How do you mean he got in your face?"

"I mean he stood nose to nose with me, trying to intimidate me with the fact that he was bigger than me. He said I didn't belong in the department and that I better watch my back. Then Johnny stepped in and Barlow backed off." She stared at the Detective. "I thought he was just spouting off. You know, showing off for the others. I mean he used to pick on me all the time when I was at eights, so I just figured he was trying to look tough in front of the others."

"Genevieve?"

Gen turned her attention to Chief Houts. The frown he wore made her cringe. Was he angry with her?

"Why didn't you report his threat?"

Gen took another drink, then with shaky hands returned the glass to the side table. "Like I said, I thought he was just blustering to show off for the others. I never really thought him capable of acting on the threat. I just assumed he'd be too worried about losing his job." She lowered her gaze to the carpet. "Besides, I really just wanted all of it to go away."

Detective Sorenson sighed, drawing Gen's attention back to him. "Genevieve, based on everything you've told us here today, are you positive you simply tripped down those stairs?"

She thought back and tried to remember. "I-I don't know. When I was in the moment it felt as if maybe the hose moved, but nobody was manning it, so it couldn't have moved, could it?" She looked from one person to the next. "Could it?"

Detective Sorenson closed his notebook. "I think we have everything we need right now. You get some rest, Ms. Conti and if we have any other questions we'll be in touch."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that evening Gen sat propped up in bed reading. Only she couldn't focus. She couldn't seem to get her mind of what the detectives said. What if Barlow had lifted that hose on purpose? Did he really hate her so much that he intentionally tried to kill her?

She was used to people not liking her. After all there were members of her own family who refused to acknowledge her existence, but even they hadn't tried to kill her.

_She's not even Italian, Anthony. What were you thinking? If God wanted you to have children he would have allowed you to get them the proper way. You shouldn't have gone against Gods will and brought that little Russian cast off into your home. _

Twenty years later, her paternal Grandmother's words still echoed in her ears, reminding her that to some, she was nothing more than a misfit. _You take her back to the orphanage this minute or so God help me I shall never step foot in this house again._

Only the man she'd come to call her father hadn't sent her back. Instead, she'd been given her own bedroom with petal pink walls, all the toys a child could want and a new name. She used to know her Russian name, but after years of being called Genevieve, she could no longer remember. With twenty years gone since that horrible night that change her life, she couldn't even remember her birth parents faces.

Gen blinked back a fresh batch of tears. Anthony and Olivia Conti had given her a great life. A life she probably wouldn't have received had she stayed in the orphanage. They'd turned their backs on blood family in order to love her, dote over her, and treat her as if she truly belonged in their little family.

That was the reason she'd decided to become a fireman. She'd known how much her father had hoped to have a son to follow in his footsteps. Since they'd never adopted another child, she'd felt the responsibility of his hope resting heavy on her shoulders.

When she'd joined the academy, almost immediately she'd faced prejudice and discrimination. Thinking only of making her father proud, she'd battled on and hoped those who hadn't wanted there would come around. Only instead of coming around and accepting her, one member had apparently tried to get rid of her permanently.

While the department seemed to be lending its support to her, she couldn't help but wonder if it was actually for the sake of real change or if it was just a facade created for publicity sake. The one thing she knew for fact was the men of 51 wanted her, even if the rest of the department didn't.

Struggling to keep the tears at bay and think of something more positive, she closed the book, set it aside and tossed the covers off. During her stay in the hospital she hadn't been allowed to shower. Instead, she'd endured the humiliation of daily sponge baths. Since she was no longer in the hospital, by God she was going to instead take a nice hot shower. With any luck she'd be able to wash some of her worries away.

She rooted through the bag of clothes her father brought from her apartment, then ambled her way down the hall. She found Roy and Johnny watching television in the living room. Johnny looked up. "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered then turned her attention to Roy. "If it's okay, I'd like to take a shower?"

Roy gave a nod. "Of course. Towels are in the closet behind the door."

"Thanks." She turned and headed back down the hallway to the bathroom.

Taking her time, she set the taps, stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Almost instantly her muscles began to relax and she sighed as the wet heat infused her body. For the first time since before the accident she finally felt somewhat normal again.

Though was exactly was normal anyway? If she were to use society's standards as a gauge, she was about as abnormal as they came.

After all, most of the women she'd gone to school with were now getting married and having babies. She hadn't wanted children, at least not right away. Which automatically put her on the outside of her friend circle, looking in. What could she possibly contribute to conversations about teething and diapers, first steps and baby formula?

It wasn't long before she noticed how all her close friends began distancing themselves from her. While it hurt to be excluded, she'd hope to make new friends in the fire department. Friends with which she could share common interests. Instead, she'd been harassed, chided and if the detectives were to be believed, apparently just survived an attempt on her life by a co-worker.

She turned her back to the spray and closed her eyes as the tears threatened again. Thank God she had her crew from 51 and their wives and girlfriends to lean on. Already she felt isolated because of her situation. Without them she'd be utterly alone.

Of course if she just quit the department and returned to her nursing job she could probably have some sort of decent social life. Men wouldn't be afraid to ask her out and women wouldn't look at her strange. Life would certainly be a lot easier if she returned to nursing.

Her chest tightened at that thought and she sucked in a quick breath against the flood of angst that thought created. The sad truth was, she loved her job, loved her crew and wanted to be a fireman. Even if that mean isolating herself from what other considered to be right and normal.

She opened her eyes, and watched with slight panic as the room shifted and tilted in her line of sight. Suddenly dizzy, she struggled to stay upright as she reached for anything to steady her. Her hand slipped on the wet tile and she stumbled forward, landing hard on the knee she'd injured in her fall. She let out a squeak as pain lanced through her and she landed hard in the tub.

* * *

><p>Johnny sat with his feet propped up on the ottoman as he watched the news with Roy and Joanne. He still felt guilty for breaking his promise, especially after seeing the look of betrayal on Gen's face when he confessed.<p>

Why couldn't she see that he'd done the right thing by telling? He still couldn't understand exactly why she'd been so determined not to drag the brass into this situation. Had she actually been afraid of Barlow and just too proud to admit it or had she been worried about causing waves in the department?

A low thud pulled Johnny from his thoughts and he glanced at Roy. "What was that?"

The look of concern on Roy's face matched his own. "I'm not sure." Roy turned his attention to Joanne. "Can you just go check on Gen and make sure she'd okay?"

"Sure thing." Joanne pushed up from where she'd been laying against Roy on the couch and headed down the hall.

"It's probably nothing, but I'd feel better if we knew for sure," Roy said.

"Me too," Johnny agreed. "You know, I don't know about you, but I'm more than a bit concerned about this Barlow situation."

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "It's disturbing to think that one of our own could stoop to something so low and vial as to intentionally hurt a fellow firefighter."

Johnny nodded. "I'm also concerned that even if the brass learn the truth they'll try to cover it up so as to protect the reputation of the department."

"Yeah, that thought has occurred to me too," Roy said. "Hopefully, they'll do the right thing despite what it might do to the department."

"For Gen's sake I hope-"

"Guys, come quick!" Joanne's panicked voice carried down the hall, cutting Johnny off mid-sentence and pulling him from the chair.

He reached the bathroom just before Roy and found Joanne crouched next to the tub where Gen lay naked, wet and apparently disoriented. His heart skipped a beat as a quick shot of fear sliced at him.

"Here, let me in there," he ordered as his training kicked in, stomping down the rising panic.

Roy reached in from the other side and shut off the water. He then handed Johnny a towel.

He took the towel and turned back to her. "Gen? Honey, talk to me. What happened?"

"Dizzy," she murmured as she held a shaky hand to her head. "Lost my balance."

"Okay." He shifted. "Can you sit up for me?"

She nodded the slowly turned to lean forward.

"It's really steamy in here," Roy observed. "It's possible she got overheated."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "That's what I'm thinking." He slid the towel in behind her. "Baby, lift your arms."

She did and he wrapped the towel completely around her. "But I've always taken hot showers and never been affected like this."

"You've never been recovering from a severe injury before," Johnny corrected as he shifted and slid his arms beneath her shoulders. "I'm going to pull you up. Just lean on me."

"Okay," she whispered.

Once he had her to her feet, he quickly scooped her into his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her wet hair, soaking his shirt. "Joanne, can you get the emergency kit out of the closet." Roy asked, as he pushed open the bedroom door for Johnny.

"Right away," Joanne said.

Carefully, Johnny made his way into the bedroom and eased Gen down on to the bed. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I landed on my knee," she replied. "And I think I hit my ribs on side of the tub."

"Okay, let me take a look at your knee." He moved and began assessing her injury as Roy strapped a BP cuff around her arm. "Can you move your knee?"

"Yes," she replied

"Does it pain you to move it?"

"No, it's just a dull ache now."

"Her BP is normal and her respiration seem normal now."

Johnny nodded. "Good. We'll get some ice for that knee and see how it feels in a little while."

"Okay," Gen said.

He shifted up her body, then paused as he finally realized what he needed to do to check her ribs. _She just had to fall while naked_. "Um," he swallowed as embarrassment and curiosity warred inside him. "I-I'm just gonna move this towel a little so I can see your ribs."

Apparently oblivious to the predicament she'd placed him in, she simply nodded in response.

Carefully he moved the towel, somehow managing to keep her breasts mostly covered. Then gently palpated her ribs. "Does this hurt?"

"No," she whispered.

"Good." He tried hard not to appreciate her beautiful body as he gently replaced the towel and pulled the blanket up over her. Now wasn't the time for him to think of her in any manner other than that of an injured co-worker and friend. "I think you probably just got overheated. We'll keep an eye on you for the next hour or so, just to be sure."

She gave his words a nod. "I'm sorry about this. I just didn't even think about the shower being too hot."

"I know," he replied as eased back and began to relax. She really needed to stop scaring him like this.


	17. Chapter 17

This is another new chapter for the story, which I feel completes filling in the gap that existed in the story before. Hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

A week later Johnny knocked on the DeSoto's door, then stepped back to wait. Every day that passed, Gen seemed to be getting better. It helped that they hadn't heard from the Detectives or Fire Department brass since the day she'd been released from the hospital. Without the evilness of the situation thrust in her face, she'd been able to rest, relax and focus on getting better.

Joanne opened the door, smiled and stepped to the side for Johnny to enter. "You haven't missed a day since she arrived."

Johnny grinned. "Only when I'm on shift."

Joanne placed a hand on his arm. "She's lucky to have a good friend like you."

"Thanks, but that sentiment goes both ways." He glanced around the room. "Where is she?"

Joanne nodded toward the patio doors. "Out back enjoying the sunshine."

"Where's Roy?"

"In his workshop. Why don't you go on out and I'll bring you some lemonade?"

Johnny leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

"I know," Joanne replied as she turned and walked toward the kitchen.

Taking her advice, he headed toward the patio doors. Hopefully Gen would be up for spending some time with him at the beach today. The sun and salt air had a way of working wonders on a person's emotional state and in turn on their physical one as well. He'd noticed a sadness about her that seemed to arrive with the detectives, but apparently didn't leave with them. While she always put on a happy face for him, he noted on more than one occasion that it didn't reach her eyes. Obviously, the situation bothered her. After all, it wasn't every day one finds out that a co-worker hates them enough to attempt murder. Still, the fact that she refused to talk about the incident or her feelings had him worried.

The last thing she needed was to keep her emotions bottled up inside.

He pushed open the door and his heart stopped at the sight of her face down on a blanket in the middle of the yard. It wasn't a normal pose, as if she were sunning herself, but one that seemed strange and awkward. Had she gotten dizzy and fallen again?

"Gen?" He raced toward her. "Are you all right?"

She lifted her head and sat back on her heels, a look of confusion on her face. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You're fine?" He pressed a hand to his pounding heart. "Why were you in that strange position if you're fine?"

She cocked her head to the side, her perplexed look deepening. "Strange position? Oh…" Her eyes widened and she grinned. "I was doing yoga. It's the first time since before the accident I felt strong enough to try it. I was just in Child Pose when you showed up."

"Yoga?" Johnny said with relief and he eased down onto the blanket beside her. "You were only doing yoga? It looked like you'd collapsed again."

"Collapsed?" She looked back at where she'd just been and appeared to consider his statement. "Huh? I guess it could look that way for someone who didn't know the pose."

"It totally did. Honey, you have to stop scaring me. I'm not sure my heart can take it."

Her grin remained as she shifted off her heels and onto her hip so she could lean against him. "I'm sorry I scared you, but it's nice to know I have people who care about me."

He rested his chin on her head. "Sweetheart, you've become my best friend. Of course I care about you."

For a moment she remained silent, as if she were contemplating that statement. Worried that she'd read too much into his statement, he gave her a little nudge. "Do you feel up to a day at the beach?"

She turned her head to look at him. "The beach?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the sun and salt air will do you good."

She narrowed her eyes. "This isn't just some ploy to see me in a bikini is it?"

He couldn't help but smile at her suspicious nature. "I'll be honest. I'd love to get another look at your gorgeous body, but if wearing a bathing suit makes you uncomfortable, you could just wear shorts and a tank top if you want."

She flinched at his statement and shifted away from him. "I still can't believe you saw me naked," she said as she turned her face away from him.

In an instant his smile disappeared. Was that part of what had been bothering her this last week? _Damn!_ He hadn't even considered the idea that maybe she'd have issue with that situation. The last thing he'd wanted to do was embarrass her. "Hey now-" He reached out and curled a knuckle under her chin. "Sweetheart, look at me."

She flicked her gaze up to meet his stare and he could see the embarrassment in her eyes. "You were hurt and I was doing my job."

"I realize that, but I still can't get over this feeling. I mean it wasn't my idea and I had no say in the matter."

Compassion tore through him as he stared at her. Just how would he have felt if the situation were reversed? "Okay. Yes, I saw you naked, but in the moment all I really saw was a patient in need of help."

She shrugged. "Still, I feel…I don't know."

"Violated." Johnny prompted. "It's okay to say it."

"Yes, but it doesn't feel right to say it when I know you didn't do anything wrong."

"If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the view."

"Why?" she whispered as curiosity lit in her eyes.

"Because it felt wrong to leer over you while you were sick. What kind of friend would I be if I took pleasure from your pain?"

"And now?" she asked.

"Now," he whispered as he leaned toward her, his face only inches from hers. _If she only knew._ "I still feel the same way. That wasn't the circumstance under which I want to remember you naked."

"That may be the only chance you get," she replied as she lifted her head, nearly meeting his lips.

"Maybe." He grinned, "and if that's the case so be it, but I'm not gonna give up hope that maybe someday you'll be taking your clothes off for me because you want to."

A small smile tipped her lips. "You just don't give up do you?"

He pressed a kiss to her nose, then pulled back. "What fun would that be? Besides, I made you smile."

Joanne stepped out onto the patio with a tray in her hand. "Lemonade?"

* * *

><p>Johnny pushed up to his feet, then turned and held out a hand to Gen. She took it and allowed him to pull her up. Still slightly shaky on her feet, she wobbled against him. For a moment he held her as her gaze met his. "So, what about the beach?"<p>

She grinned. "Sounds like fun, but first let's have some lemonade."

Two hours later, Gen walked along the water's edge, while the waves licked at her ankles. Johnny walked beside her, grinning. "Isn't this so much better than sitting around the house doing yoga?"

She shot him a sideways glance as she switched her sandals from one hand to the other. "Not better, just different and yes it's nice."

"I was hoping the salt air would help lift your mood."

She frowned. "What's wrong with my mood?"

"Nothing, it's just that ever since you learned about Barlow's real intentions, you've seemed down."

She raked a hand through her hair and turned her face toward the wind. "Wouldn't you be down if you knew a co-worker hated you so much that he would resort to murder in order to get rid of you?"

Johnny shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose I would. I guess I'm just worried. It hurts me to see you so sad."

Sometimes he could be so darn sweet. She turned to look at him, then. "You know, if you showed even a sliver of the real John Gage to any woman besides me, you'd have to beat the females off with a stick."

He gave her a quick grin that disappeared almost before she could notice. "Maybe I don't want anyone else to know the real John Gage."

On his statement she stopped walking and turned to face him. They'd already been down this road, so why did he insist on bringing it up again? "Johnny-"

He reached out, took her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Before you get the wrong idea, let me explain. You understand me and you don't judge me for past, my heritage, or my mistakes. Putting myself out there for others to do the same is more than a little frightening. After all, not everybody is as understanding as you."

She returned his smile as she flicked a glance down at where their hands connected. Holding his hand felt so right. As if it was supposed to be this way. "I guess that's because in a strange way we're a lot alike. I mean we both have a past that people find fault with, even though we had no say in how we were born or raised."

"I guess that makes us kindred spirits, huh?"

She shrugged as she considered his statement. They really were just that and if she'd allow it they could be so much more. She flicked a quick glance from their joined hands to his face. Nobody seemed to understand her as well as he did. Nobody, with the exception of her father, cared as much as Johnny. Handsome, charming, and in some ways child-like in his view of the world, he balanced her perfectly.

Over the past year she'd come to love him more than she could possibly express. She continually told herself that it was the way one friend loved another, but deep down she knew the feeling amounted to more than the sum of its parts. In some ways, it scared her more than even having her life threatened.

After all, how could she even consider the possibility of giving herself completely to him, when deep down she wasn't sure who she really was or what she truly wanted in life?


End file.
